


~*~El faraón y yo~*~

by Underword



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, After the death of Atem, After the defeat of Zorc, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Rome, Antigua roma - Freeform, Antiguo egipto, Arranged Marriage, Aventura - Freeform, Duel Monsters, Eternityshipping - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasia, Fantasy, Female Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Female Protagonist, First Kiss, Genderbending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jouno and Seto fight like dog and cat, Jouno es mujer en esta historia, Jouno is a female in this story, Los nuevos sacerdotes son sorpresa, Love/Hate, Multi, Ocurre después de la derrota de Zorc y la muerte de Atem, Rating May Change, Relación amor y odio, Romance, Seto es el nuevo faraón, Seto is the new pharaoh, Slow Romance, The new priest will be surprise, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform, romance lento
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: Juno es la princesa del Imperio Romano, como parte de un tratado de paz con el Reino de Egipto Juno debe casarse con el faraón. Así que viaja a Egipto para conocer a su prometido y prepararse para su matrimonio, pero encontrará una sorpresa.





	1. Juno la princesa romana

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: En este fic transcurre unos años después que Atem y los demás derrotaron a Zorc y cuando Seto se convirtió en el nuevo faraón. Después de ver la saga de las memorias perdidas del faraón me inspiró para crear esta historia además decidí inspirarme también en el animé Soredemo sekai wa utsukushii ya que me pareció divertido y romántico. Aquí en este fic la protagonista es FemJouno cuyo nombre será Juno, tendrá la personalidad como Joey/ Jounouchi y el diseño me había inspirado en Lunafreya Nox Fleuret de Final Fantasy XV me he enamorado de esta personaje al verla en el trailer del videojuego así que decidí añadirle también.

Había llegado aquí por deber, a pesar que su corazón negaba este hecho era algo que tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos del Imperio Romano y el de ella.

  
Caminando con pasos lentos pero firmes se detuvo frente al hombre que sería su destino.

  
Pero, no había esperado esto.

  
-Eh!!!?? -gritó sorprendida y desconcertada.

  
Esta joven es Juno la princesa de la provincia Imperial de Roma, se enfrenta a un destino desconocido en una tierra fuera de su país natal.

  
**Un día antes…**

  
Roma se trataba de una provincia Imperial poderosa, una gran capital remota que ha ido ganando prestigio y fama extendiendo su tierra hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora un poderoso Imperio.

  
Sus fuerzas militares no tenían rivalidad y sus riquezas por la pesca y el comercio daba mayor prestigio a la capital.

  
Un día Roma tenía deseo de expandir aún más sus tierras y para eso creaban guerras con el fin de conquistar cualquier lugar que este al alcance de las ambiciones del Emperador, su objetivo fue un país cuya ciudad se construyó misteriosamente en el desierto según los rumores muy rica en joyerías y misticismo: Egipto.

  
El Emperador ambicionaba en tomar esa tierra lejana desértica cuyas riquezas estaban a la imaginación de cualquier codicioso humano.

  
Sin embargo, todo deseo ambicioso es imposible de alcanzar. Egipto no sólo se ubicaba en áreas remotamente desérticas, el clima altamente caluroso era inhóspito para cualquier persona incluso para un soldado altamente entrenado además existía otros oscuros rumores sobre los poderes del Reino de Egipto que es totalmente desconocidos para todos.

  
Aún así, el Emperador dispuesto a correr riesgos envió su mejor tropa preparada a invadir Egipto. Sin embargo, los resultados fueron catastróficos.

  
La tropa compuesta más de 100 soldados romanos regresó reducida en 10 pero eso no fue el único daño, los sobrevivientes traumados contaron que fueron testigos de un hecho perturbador que tan sólo dijeron “los monstruos…existen”.

  
El Emperador preocupado por el resultado decidió abandonar por el momento su deseo de conquista y pedir ayuda a los dioses.

  
Egipto no estaba contento de esta clase de hostilidad y habían decidido tomar represalia invadiendo Roma, pero no de manera tradicional.

  
Justo en los límites del Imperio, se produjo un sangriento enfrentamiento entre los Romanos y los extraños Monstruos que eran invocados por los sumos sacerdotes y el faraón.

  
El resultado no fue favorecedor para ninguno de los dos bandos.

  
Viendo que esta guerra producía pérdidas de vida y destrucción, Roma y Egipto decidieron llegar a un acuerdo de paz.

  
- _“El faraón y el Emperador decidieron firmar un tratado de paz que dicta la unión de ambos reinos a través del matrimonio entre el faraón y la princesa romana a cambio de intercambiar sus mejores bienes y la promesa que no invadirán la tierra del bando opuesto”_ -eso fue el documento de la carta que recibió el actual emperador de Roma. Cielos, la guerra había ocurrido hace 10 años atrás y ahora debe lidiar con esto. Será un problema mayor discutir con sus hijas.

  
…

  
Las hijas del Emperador actual Cartago se trataban de cuatro hermosas y peculiares jóvenes. Myra, Teana, Juno y Selena.

  
Ahora se encontraban practicando hechizos debido a sus posiciones no sólo como princesas sino también sacerdotisas, además de aprender música, baile, rituales y educaciones que solamente las mujeres de alta sociedad tienen privilegio de aprender.

  
Sin embargo, una estaba ausente.

  
-¿Dónde está Juno? -preguntó el Emperador a sus hijas.

  
Una rubia de ojos violeta que era la mayor de sus hermanas cuyo nombre era Myra detuvo su acto para responder a su progenitor.

  
-Creo que salió -le respondió.

  
-Ya sabes cabalgando por la colina para ver el atardecer – fue su segunda hija Teana quien excusó.

  
-Por supuesto -el Emperador resopló, clásico de Juno.

  
…

  
No muy lejos del Palacio de Roma, un caballo negro cabalgaba por la colina montado por una joven muchacha de largos cabellos rubios y ojos miel brillando por pura diversión.

  
Su nombre era Juno, la tercera hija del Emperador de Roma. Se trataba de una hermosa muchacha de tez blanca con ligeros matices rosados por su costumbre de salir al aire libre, su cabello dorado estaba recogido con una alta coleta y vestía ahora mismo una ropa cómoda que usaba cada vez que entrenaba, una túnica corta color blanca que le daba libertad de moverse, un par de sandalias con correas que abrazaba sus esbeltas piernas blancas y portaba esta vez un carcaj llena de flechas y un arco de madera.

  
-Vamos, Helios. Quiero ver el atardecer -alentó a su fiel caballo quien relincho de alegría y aumento su velocidad.

Mientras cabalgaba, Juno disparaba expertamente sus flechas a cada blanco que había puesto en los árboles que rodeaba la colina.

  
Juno era diferente al resto de sus hermanas. Según su padre era la más indisciplinada y rebelde: llegaba tarde a las clases, se salteaba algunas lecciones y se escapaba de vez en cuando a la hora de aprender a “ser una princesa”.

  
Si bien Juno tiene conocimientos como magia, hechizos y práctica de rituales de sacerdotisa como el resto de sus hermanas también sabía el manejo de armas y combate. Prefería ser una mujer que sabía como luchar y defenderse en lugar de ser “una damisela en apuros”.

  
Sus padres nunca la habrían aprobado ya que este tipo de comportamiento es “algo que una princesa no debe hacer”. Si tan sólo ellos pudieran entenderla que lo hacía por si Roma algún día estaba bajo ataque enemigo, si eso llegara a suceder al menos podía proteger a su familia y a su gente.  
Deteniéndose en el punto exacto donde podía ser testigo de la bella vista, Juno aspiró feliz y se dignó a ver como los últimos rayos del sol bañaba la gran Ciudad de Roma tiñendo el cielo en bellos tonos anaranjado, rosado, violeta y azul pálido.

  
Este era su lugar favorito para meditar y despejar sus preocupaciones. Lejos de las sofocantes lecciones y deberes que dictan por haber nacido en la realeza. Donde podía ser ella misma, Juno únicamente.

  
-Desearía seguir teniendo esta libertad – se dijo para sí- Me gustaría que mi padre entendiera que hago esto por él, por madre, por mis hermanas, por mi gente y por toda Roma.

  
Observó como los colores pintaban el cielo cuyo sol parecía brillar con sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer lentamente en la oscuridad, Roma estaba cubriéndose poco a poco para dar lugar la belleza otorgada por la diosa de la noche. Con esto Juno dio finalizado su “descanso”.

  
-Vámonos a casa, Helios –

  
…

  
Juno no había tardado su regreso, conocía el camino de memoria incluso cuando cayó la noche.

  
Al llegar al territorio del Palacio, la joven princesa siguió su rutina. Guardó a Helios en su establo y darle de comer avena, guardó sus armas en la armería cercana, entró al edificio saludando a sus sirvientes, tomó a escondidas algún bocadillo de la cocina y finalmente se dirigió al salón a donde la esperaban su familia.

  
-¡Juno! -hablo su madre con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación- ¿Dónde te metiste, hija? Tu padre tiene algo importante que decir a ti y a tus hermanas -regañó aunque no le extrañaba el comportamiento independiente de la rubia.

  
-¿A nosotras? -repitió dando un último mordisco a su manzana- ¿Qué hicieron ustedes? -preguntó a sus hermanas.

  
-Padre quiere hablar con nosotras ahora que estás aquí -habló Myra divertida.

  
-Nos está esperando en el salón del trono, hermana -continuó Selena la menor de sus hermanas.

  
-Vamos, padre ha estado esperando demasiado y esta vez no nos vas a retrasar, Juno -Teana miró a la rubia con ligero regaño.

  
-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando no me des uno de tus aburridos discursos de responsabilidad -agitó la mano perezosamente, Teana podría ser la más responsable pero a veces era aburrida y se comportaba peor que su madre.

  
-¿Qué haz dicho? -exigió la pelicastaña ojiazul.

  
Las otras dos se rieron.

  
-Vamos, niñas. No queremos hacer esperar a su padre – la madre intervino al ver que la pelea infantil de sus hijas no parecía tener fin.

  
…

  
-Y padre ¿de qué querías hablar con nosotras? -Juno fue la primera en romper el silencio una vez que la familia Real estaba reunida.

  
Cartago ignorando el comportamiento grosero de Juno, decidió ir al grano.

  
-Ustedes han escuchado el conflicto que Roma y Egipto han protagonizado hace 10 años atrás -comenzó el Emperador.

  
Las cuatro hijas de inmediato se pusieron serias y preocupadas.

  
-Te refieres al conflicto que tuvo el abuelo cuando trató invadir Egipto -cuestionó Teana habiendo estudiado la historia de su país.

  
-Sí -asintió la madre esta vez- Después de mucho tiempo Roma y Egipto han firmado un acuerdo de paz –

  
-¿Acuerdo de paz? -preguntó Myra, nunca había oído de aquello.

  
-El acuerdo de paz dictaba claramente que el faraón debe contraer matrimonio con una princesa romana a cambio de intercambiar los bienes mediante la importación y exportación en lugar de invadir las tierras de ambos bandos -finalizó el Emperador anticipando las reacciones de sus hijas.

  
-¿¡QUEEEEEE!? -gritaron las cuatro hijas al unísono mientras el Emperador, su esposa y el resto del personal fueron víctimas de aquel sonido estridente que casi destruyó sus tímpanos.

  
-¿Tienes que estar bromeando? -expresó Juno horrorizada y disgustada por la idea.

  
-Padre, no hay otro modo de modificar aquel tratado -Myra intento convencer porque la idea de casarse con un hombre desconocido la disgustada también. Claro, al menos que fuera hombres guapos pero la posibilidad era muy bajo ya que la mayoría de los soberanos que conoció eran viejos y poco atractivos.

  
-El tratado fue firmado por tu abuelo, no puedo cambiarlo además que el faraón actual esta de acuerdo con la idea. Para respetar los deseos de mi padre, debemos cumplirlo -con esa declaración sonó más como una sentencia de muerte para sus hijas.

  
- _Padre eres muy cruel_ – fue el pensamiento compartido de las princesas.

  
-Sabes como es el faraón, padre -Selena decidió preguntar con curiosidad.

  
\- La verdad no mucho, la última vez fue que mi padre el Emperador Augusto se enfrentó al faraón que en aquel momento era Akunumkanon. Creo que su hijo heredó el trono pero no sé que aspecto ni edad tiene porque nunca he visto ni pisado Egipto tras aquella guerra -aclaró el Emperador pensativo.

  
-¿Qué tal si es alguien viejo y horrible ahora? -opinó Myra temiendo que el soberano del Egipto actual sea tal como lo está describiendo.

  
-No sabemos mucho sobre Egipto y ya estás suponiendo cosas -opinó Juno ante la ilógica de su hermana mayor.

  
-Me preguntó como es -preguntó Teana curiosamente.

  
-El acuerdo del matrimonio se llevará a cabo dentro de seis meses, así que dejaré la decisión en sus manos -miró fijamente a sus cuatro hijas, ha pasado mucho tiempo que fueron pequeñas y ahora eran todas mujeres fuertes y hermosas a sus maneras. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de cuánto han crecido- ¿Quién de ustedes está dispuesta en desposar con el faraón? –

  
Las cuatro se miraron dubitativas.

  
-Hagamos piedra, papel o tijera. La que pierda es la que se irá a Egipto y se casará con el faraón -exclamó Myra. Las otras tres estuvieron de acuerdo.

  
- _Dejan el destino en manos de un juego_ -pensaron los gobernantes ante la acción infantil de sus hijas.

  
-¡Piedra, papel o tijera! -gritaron las cuatro dando como resultado papel de parte de Myra, Teana y Selena y piedra de parte de Juno.

  
-Juno perdió -declaró Teana.

  
-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Juno sin poder creer que perdiera en el primer intento- Qué sea dos de tres.

  
Y el resultado fue Myra, Selena tijera Teana y Juno piedra. Cuando fue Teana contra Juno.

  
-Perdiste otra vez, Juno -Teana canto victoria.

  
-¡No puede ser! -Juno quería llorar. No sólo perdió en un juego tan tonto y simple contra sus hermanas sino que acaba de sellar su destino.

  
- _Vamos Juno tu boda no es el fin del mundo_ -regañó su madre ante el dramático comportamiento de su tercera hija.

  
-Es fácil decirlo para ti madre, tú ya estás comprometida -se dijo la rubia.

  
-Anímate Juno, estoy segura que vivirás muy bien allá. Escuché que Egipto es un país muy rico en joyerías -habló Myra en un intento por animarla.

  
\- Las joyas no saciaran mi hambre -Juno no le interesaba cosas que generalmente les gustaban las mujeres después de todo era muy poco femenina.

  
-Tal vez no sea tan malo -comentó Selena en un intento en animar a su hermana.

  
-Quizás el faraón sea alguien justo, amable y fuerte -dijo Teana estando de acuerdo.

  
-No era que ustedes dijeron que podía ser viejo y horrible -Juno a veces no podía creer lo hipócritas que podían ser sus hermanas.

  
-Suficiente! -cortó su madre con la diatriba para hablar del asunto- Juno ahora que se ha decidido partirás a Egipto dentro de dos semanas antes para la preparación -al ver a su hija intentando replicar- Sin más excusas, ahora todas vayan a descansar porque mañana hay mucho que hacer.

  
Juno tan sólo le dirigió una mirada molesta a su familia antes de abandonar el salón cerrando la puerta con vehemencia.

  
Los padres tan sólo soltaron suspiro y el resto de sus tres hijas se miraron algo preocupadas.

  
…

  
Que injusto.

  
Juno una vez que llegó a su aposento se lanzó pesadamente en su cama y cubrió su rostro con una almohada para ahogar su grito de frustración.

  
Quién se hubiera imaginado que por un tonto juego sellaría su destino y su libertad para siempre.

  
Todo por un estúpido tratado de paz que firmaron su abuelo y el anterior faraón.

  
_-¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?_ -será porque siempre fue problemática y rebelde que tan sólo causaba problemas para todos. Se preguntó.

  
Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación.

  
-¡Lárgate, no quiero hablar con nadie! -espetó con un grito.

  
-Juno, puedo entrar – Se escuchó la voz de su madre.

  
-Madre -pronunció y en su habitación se adentró la Reina. Selena había heredado su color de cabello caramelo y sus ojos gris verdoso, su madre a pesar de su carácter estricto era una mujer sabia y siempre ha estado para sus hijas.

  
-Hija, quería saber si estabas bien -cuestionó, sin importar cierto desacuerdo que han tenido debido al choque de personalidad siempre ha estado pendiente de Juno cuando se trataba de su futuro.

  
-Bien es una subestimación cuando estoy involucrada en un asunto político que mi abuelo causó -ironizó respirando pesadamente- No he salido con nadie, no tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme ni tampoco tener un primer beso y para corregir los errores del abuelo debo casarme con un hombre que ni siquiera sé su nombre ni su rostro.

  
La Reina habiendo anticipado esta clase de reacción por parte de su hija rebelde, tan sólo se le acercó y se sentó en su cama.

  
-Juno se que esto te parece injusto, también tuve mis dudas cuando me comprometieron con tu padre -confesó su madre.

  
-¿En serio? -Juno la miró expectante sin saber si su madre le decía para demostrarle comprensión o un intento para convencerla.

  
-Sin embargo, a pesar que estuve en desacuerdo en casarme cuando tenía tu edad más tarde tu padre y yo hemos podido encontrar una manera para que nuestro matrimonio funcionara y de eso nacieron ustedes cuatro -aclaró mirando a su niña, a pesar de su rebeldía siempre se había sentido orgullosa de los logros que realizó Juno para convertirse en lo que es ahora- No podemos huir de lo que somos hija, al menos puedes intentarlo una vez que conozcas al faraón.

  
Por mucho que Juno quería protestar, asumió un poco las palabras de su madre. Tenía razón, la alta sociedad siempre tuvo desventaja cuando se trataba de matrimonio especialmente las mujeres ya que no tenían libertad de elegir a sus esposos y tan sólo debían aceptar sus destinos.

  
La Reina viendo que Juno finalmente parecía pensar sobre el asunto decidió dejarla sola para que pueda reflexionar tranquilamente y descansar.

  
-Descansa, hija. Mañana comenzaremos con tus últimas lecciones, debes prepararte para conocer todo sobre Egipto – tras decir esto la Reina se retiró.

  
Juno nuevamente sola se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

  
Se tomó un tiempo para meditar.  
Su padre anteriormente había relatado sobre el conflicto que tuvieron Egipto y Roma hace 10 años atrás. Egipto era un país que se convirtió en objetivo de muchos gobernantes ambiciosos dispuestos en tomar sus tierras llenas de riquezas, Roma no fue la excepción. Su abuelo que en aquel momento fue el Emperador Augusto había enviado tropas para invadir Egipto, pero el proceso de la invasión salió mal.

  
Según los rumores en el momento en que los soldados romanos intentaron irrumpir la ciudad de Egipto tan sólo se enfrentaron un grupo reducido compuesto por 7 personas y fueron derrotados inmediatamente reduciendo un orgulloso ejército de 100 soldados a 10.

  
Tan sólo usaron una extraña clase de magia invocando creaturas extrañas que solamente vio en los mosaicos.  
Dicha guerra trajo muerte, hambruna y pérdidas.

  
De está guerra se hizo el acuerdo de paz.

  
Por mucho que odie esta idea de contraer matrimonio con un hombre que ni siquiera sabía quien era tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de su gente, su familia y de Roma. Por la paz para ambos pares.

  
-Al menos puedes intentarlo una vez que conozcas al faraón– las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente. Odiaba cuando tenía razón, no podía encontrar palabras para contradecirla.

  
Esta vez, debe aceptar su deber no sólo como princesa de Roma sino también como la futura esposa del faraón.

  
-No tengo más remedio que aceptar mi destino –resignada cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

  
…

  
**Dos semanas después…**

  
Después de muchos días duros tomando lecciones sobre la cultura egipcia contando a regañadientes de Juno sobre como debe comportarse respetuosamente “como una princesa”, finalmente llegó el día de su partida.  
La parte más complicada fue aprender un poco el idioma, al menos sabía suficiente como mantener una conversación.

  
Ya llegó el momento en que debía partir a su destino.

  
Miró a su familia, está sería la última vez que los vería.

  
-Cuídate mucho, hermana -Juno correspondió el abrazo por parte de Selena, de todas sus hermanas era más unida con ella y la cuidaba mucho por ser la menor.

  
-Lo haré, te extrañaré mucho Selena -le brindó su mejor sonrisa a su hermanita para aliviar su preocupación.

  
-Tan sólo espero que Egipto te trate bien -comentó Myra.

  
-Sí ocurre algún problema no dudes en avisarnos – se integró Teana. A pesar que Juno podía cuidarse sola, estaba preocupada de lo que le sucedería una vez que llegara al Reino de Egipto además de su relación futura con el faraón.

  
-No se preocupen, es por la paz dudo que intenten quebrantarlo -a pesar que en fondo la princesa estaba preocupada no dejaría que las dudas impidieran en sus decisiones.

  
-Confío que los guardias que mande aseguren que llegues a salvo con el faraón -habló el Emperador después de haber hablado con sus más confiados soldados.

  
-Mantén en alerta durante el viaje, en estos días hay bandidos y otra clase de peligro. Juno debes dejar todo el trabajo a los guardias, es muy importante que estés a salvo -le habló su madre colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su Hija, quien reprimió las ganas de contradecir a su madre “puedo defenderme sola” bailando en la punta de su lengua.  
Su familia le estaba dando su mejor apoyo a pesar que era su deber cumplir el tratado, confiaban que ella manejaría esto.

  
Juno le costaba encontrar palabras para expresar lo que mucho que los amaba y lo mucho que los extrañaría una vez que subiera en aquel barco que estaba esperándola.

  
Tan sólo asintió mientras reunía todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. Les regaló su última sonrisa y pronunció lo siguiente.

  
-Los extrañaré mucho, les prometo que algún día nos volveremos a vernos. Haré que sientan orgullo por mí -y fueron sus palabras para luego abrazarlos y subir a su barco que zarpaba rumbo a su destino.

  
-Siempre lo estuvimos, hija –fue lo que susurró el Emperador mientras abrazaba a su esposa y miraba como sus hijas tenían brillo de tristeza y alegría en sus ojos.

  
Sí, esto no era un adiós. Por que muy pronto iban a reencontrarse, a pesar que la distancia los separaba estaban unidos con el corazón y afirmaba que Juno podía sentir lo mismo.

  
_**Continuará…**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myra: es la versión romana de Kujaku Mai/ Mai Valentine, habría puesto solamente el nombre Mai pero no iba a ser original así que opté por ese nombre.  
> Teana: es la antepasada de Mazaki Anzu/ Tea Gardner.  
> Selena: es la versión pasada de Kawai Shizuka/ Serenity Wheeler.


	2. La encrucijada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La princesa Juno junto con sus escoltas emprenden en un viaje largo hacia el Reino de Egipto, esperaba que fuera un viaje tranquilo y normal sin embargo se encontrará grandes circunstancias que obstaculizara su viaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -narración-  
> -pensamientos –  
> -idioma latín-  
> Puedo suponer que los romanos hablaban en latín.  
> N/A: Wau, nunca creí que me saldría largo la historia al menos en la parte del viaje y la llegada a Egipto pero tuve que dividirlo por partes para que no me resultara demasiado para el capítulo 1. No se preocupen continuaré publicando la historia.

**Capítulo II: La Encrucijada**

El viaje había sido algo eterno para la joven princesa, el mar de veía tan extenso y tan conectado con el color del cielo azul mientras las aves sobrevolaban libremente.

Trató de no pensar por un momento sus preocupaciones y se enfocó en relajarse como ajustar el velo del barco, manejar el timón u observar el curso ignorando a sus guardias quienes decían que ellos podían hacerlo.

Se dignó a contemplar las estrellas y la enorme luna llena que pendía en el manto nocturno.

-Hey, ¿por qué tienes esa cara, princesa? No debes ir a dormir para tus sueños de belleza –

  
Juno estrechó los ojos.

-¡No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Tristán! –espetó molesta con los puños al aire, gestos que lo hacía cada vez que se enfadaba.

-Oye, oye. No tienes que ponerte así, sólo trataba de animarte un poco –movió sus manos a la defensiva.

Tristán era un soldado parte de los guardias leales, conoció a Juno cuando eran niños cada vez que la princesa iba a entrenar en secreto. Desde ahí se convirtieron en amigos inseparables, Tristán siempre fue su mayor apoyo y le había enseñado como manejar correctamente las armas además siempre podía contar con él.

-Pues tus intentos de calmar a una dama está muy lejos de ser admirable –una voz burlona se hizo escuchar.

-Cállate, Duke –le apuntó al pelinegro de ojos verdes.

Duke es también un soldado de la guardia leal, protector de las princesas y un caballero del que ninguna dama se resistía ante sus encantos excepto una.

Ignorando a su camarada, Duke se le acercó a la princesa Juno tomó su mano para besarla en el dorso.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, su Alteza –declaró coquetamente acompañado con una sonrisa que muchas damas han caído- No tiene porqué angustiarse, su más fuerte y leal soldado está aquí para protegerla.

-Ahórrate tus discursos ridículos, Duke. Mejor guárdate para mis hermanas y tus futuras conquistas –Juno se zafó de su agarre con desinterés.

-Al menos lo intenté, cielos comienzo a sentir pena por el pobre que se casará contigo –bromeó Duke sin verse afectado por la indiferencia de la princesa.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? –Juno fue retenida por su amigo para evitar que descargara toda su furia en Duke.

-Es justo esa clase de personalidad del que estoy hablando a veces me pregunto si eres realmente una princesa o no – le dio una sonrisa ladina y corría para escaparse de la furia de Juno quien se zafó del agarre de Tristán.

-Ustedes dos, me pregunto si están tratando de animarme o hundirme en la miseria -cuestionó luego de regalarles un buen golpe en la cabeza de sus dos amigos- Es suficiente que la esperanza de mi país descanse sobre mis hombros además que tengo que casarme y convivir con un hombre que ni siquiera conozco.

-Nosotros estamos contigo, Juno. Sin importar si son órdenes de su Majestad, estaremos a su lado pase lo que pase -dijo Tristán sonriendo confiado a pesar que aún estaba adolorido por el golpe.

-No dejaremos que algo te pase hasta que lleguemos al Palacio de Egipto -asintió Duke.

-Chicos -susurró conmovida de tener a sus amigos con ella, luego su expresión cambió inmediatamente a uno desconfiado- No lo dicen para ganarse mi aprobación para salir con una de mis hermanas, ¿verdad? –

Los chicos de inmediato se pusieron tensos.

-No, no princesa –

-Claro que no, lo decimos por usted. No puedo creer que tengas muy poca fe en nosotros -balbucearon ambos.

\- Claro -pronunció con poca convicción, para luego bostezar.

-Creo que es hora que descanse, princesa. Mañana será un largo viaje -aconsejó Duke.

-Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo -dijo Juno tratando de evitar pensar más sobre el asunto de matrimonio porque ya le estaba dando una migraña- Descansen también chicos, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches -saludó la princesa encaminándose a su dormitorio.

Saludó a los guardias que estaban haciendo vigilancia y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio una vez que se adentró.

Ahora que estaba sola, se tomó un momento para soltar un largo suspiro que no sabía por cuánto tiempo lo estuvo conteniendo y se dirigió a su cama.

-Debo hacer esto…por mucho que no me guste tengo que hacerlo – se repitió como un mantra antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

…

Se despertó mucho antes que el sol se asomara por el horizonte, supuso que era por la ansiedad que tuvo pocas horas de sueño.

A pesar que aún existía muchos kilómetros de distancia que la separaba de su prometido, sabía que muy pronto esa distancia se disminuiría. Estaba nerviosa, al no tener una mínima información de su futuro marido la ansiedad estaba comiendo su mente.

-Su Alteza -llamó uno de sus guardias cortando sus cavilaciones, Juno lo miró expectante- Debido que este viaje será largo, debemos mantenernos de incógnito hasta que lleguemos al Palacio Real.

-Mientras nadie sepa de su viaje mejor -explicó Duke tendiéndole una tela enorme a la princesa rubia- Úsalo como capa.

Juno lo entendió, la única manera de llegar a Egipto es no llamar la atención por sus rasgos junto con los de sus soldados además de sus vestimentas sabrían claramente que son extranjeros. Según sus padres, Egipto desconfiaba mucho a los extranjeros.

La princesa sin más preámbulos asintió y se colocó la capa cubriendo su cabeza y cuerpo exceptuando sus ojos. El resto de los soldados imitaron su acción.

-Ten aquí tienes -Tristán le tendió a Helios a la princesa.

-Tendremos un viaje largo, ¿crees poder resistir, Helios? -preguntó Juno acariciando a su fiel caballo, quien respondió con un relincho de aprobación- Tomaré eso como un sí -subió sobre su montura, una vez todos listos con sus respectivos caballos emprendieron su largo viaje hacia las dunas.

En Egipto no todo era un completo desierto, estaba rodeado también de algunas superficies rocosas que poseían algunas vegetaciones y un largo río que se extendía a lo largo de la franja conocido como el río Nilo.

El calor se sentía sofocante pero lo suficientemente soportable para ella y sus soldados.

-Mantengamos en alerta ante cualquier ataque, hay posibilidad que nos topemos con bandidos y ladrones -advirtió Tristán recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los presentes equipados con armas.

Juno estaba ubicada en el centro rodeada de sus escoltas, mientras cabalgaba miró a sus alrededores discretamente por si veía algo sospechoso. A pesar que era una princesa rodeada de los mejores y más confiables soldados de su padre tenía que estar preparada también.

Ninguno de la caravana pareció percatarse de un par de ojos mirándolos fijamente.

  
Decidieron tomar un descanso en una arboleda donde tenía un pequeño río al sentirse agotados junto con sus caballos.

-Tomaremos un pequeño descanso, asegúrense de juntar suficiente agua para que no nos haga falta -ordenó Duke.

Juno se bajó de su caballo y le dejó descansar. Se acercó al río tomando un poco de agua para refrescar su garganta seca y su rostro empapándose para quitar el rastro de calor y resequedad.

Dejando a un lado la sutileza se mojó el cabello para mantener fría su cabeza, nunca antes de había quejado del sol debido que Roma era una gran Ciudad estructurada y apenas dejaba entrar el viento.

Sin embargo, Egipto era completamente distinto. Tendría que acostumbrarse al clima ya que este sería su nuevo hogar.

  
Suspiró resignada.

A veces, le hubiera gustado haber nacido fuera de la realeza.

-¡Oye! -se escuchó un grito más muchos sonidos de maldiciones y forcejeo. Juno fue para investigar.

Se encontró un tumulto entre sus soldados, al acercarse más se vio a Tristán sujetando por la parte posterior del cuello de la ropa a un niño de 13 años de cabello salvaje oscuro, ojos azul oscuro y a juzgar por su vestimenta se trataba de un plebeyo. Mientras Duke parecía participar en una pelea de gritos con el niño.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -irrumpió la joven de cabellos dorados acercándose al trío una vez que sus soldados se hicieron a un lado.

-Pillamos a este rufián tratando de hurtar nuestras provisiones -reportó Duke mirando a la princesa.

-Te refieres a este niño -señaló al pequeño quien detuvo su diatriba al observar de reojo a la chica bonita de un llamativo e inusual cabello dorado.

- _Es muy bonita_ -expresó embobado.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con él? -cuestionó Tristán sin soltar al mocoso.

Juno miró al niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? –preguntó.

  
El niño tan sólo se quedó mirándola. Juno dio un respingo, olvidó que le estaba dirigiendo en latín* en lugar de egipcio. Así que decidió hablar en su lenguaje.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niño? –preguntó en egipcio esta vez.

-Mokhtar, señorita –le respondió tímidamente.

-Mokhtar, ¿qué estás haciendo solo aquí? Tus padres deben estar buscándote –mirando los alrededores podía comprobar que este niño vino por su cuenta.

La mirada del chico se ensombreció levemente.

-Yo…no tengo padres…-admitió.

Juno jadeó y lo miró apenada.

- **¿Qué fue lo que dijo, princesa?** –preguntó Tristán en el idioma nativo.

- **Dice que no tiene padres, por favor Tristán suéltalo** –ordenó Juno.

**-Pero princesa, este es un ladrón** –intervino uno de sus soldados.

- **Es sólo un niño, debe tener hambre. Déjenlo ir** –ordenó la princesa mirando desafiante a sus soldados, quienes acataron de inmediato y Tristán lo soltó. Mokhtar los miró con cierta aprehensión.

-Mokhtar, ten –Juno le tendió pan, manzana y un cuenco con agua- Tómalos, supongo que tienes hambre.

-Esto…gracias, señorita –le agradeció sin poder creer lo amable que era aquella extranjera nunca antes en su vida conoció a alguien que fuera bueno con él.

-No hay de qué, Mokhtar –Juno no podía evitar sonreírle, Mokhtar se veía inocente y alegre casi le recordaba a Selena cuando tenía su edad.

-Espera, niño –intervino Duke quien miraba a Mokhtar con desconfianza- Antes que te dejemos ir, quisiera saber si conoces un atajo para llegar a Khemet*.

-¿Khemet? –repitió frunciendo el ceño levemente- Conozco un camino pero…¿qué negocios tienen allá en Khemet? Ahora que lo pienso ustedes no parecen ser de aquí –comentó al notar lo pálidos que eran estas personas a comparación de los habitantes.

-Nosotros…-Tristán intentó formular una respuesta aunque parecía balbucear.

-Somos simples viajeros Mokhtar –le respondió de inmediato la princesa- Nuestro pueblo acaba de ser destruido por la tormenta así que decidimos viajar para encontrar un nuevo hogar donde vivir –explicó con total naturalidad, había usado esos trucos cada vez que quería escaparse de las lecciones de su madre. Mentir parecía un pecado pero a veces ayudaba en situaciones como esta.

-Oh…lo siento por recordarlos así, lo entiendo –pronunció Mokhtar algo apenado, algo decía él que podía confiar al menos en aquella muchacha de cabellos dorados- Pero tengan cuidado no creo que la gente de Khemet puedan aceptar a los extranjeros.

-Tenemos eso en cuenta, niño –Duke respondió con aspereza. Él detestaba a los niños además no le gustaba la manera en que ese mocoso se dirigía a la princesa.

Mokhtar también le fulminó con la mirada.

-Mokhtar –llamó Juno con suavidad- ¿Puedes ayudarnos a guiar a Khemet, por favor? A cambio te quedarás un tiempo con nosotros y te ayudaré a encontrar un lugar para ti –sus soldados la miraron con suspicacia.

- **Princesa, ¿estás segura que debemos confiar en ese mocoso?** –le susurró Duke.

- **No tenemos otra opción si queremos llegar a Egipto antes que caiga el sol, perderemos mucho tiempo si nos retenemos** –Juno tan sólo asintió, puede que Mokhtar sea un ladrón pero ella podía comprender si estuviera en su situación. Ser un ladrón es un crimen pero es una medida que uno toma para sobrevivir.

-En serio harías eso por mí –preguntó sintiendo una extraña emoción en su interior.

-Por supuesto, no dejaré a alguien solo sin antes haber agradecido –asintió Juno con una sonrisa.

Mokhtar no podía creer que tan sólo haber querido robar habría conocido a alguien que lo perdonaba incluso que quiera ayudarlo, la mayoría de los que robó habían querido matarlo o lo habían golpeado. Esa chica tenía aura amigable y sus palabras sonaban sinceras y puramente honestas, se había olvidado que podía existir gente de corazón amable.

-De acuerdo, les voy a ayudar –asintió más animado que nunca.

-Muchas gracias, Mokhtar –le sonrió- Por cierto puedes llamarme Juno.

- **Princesa, no creo que este mocoso tenga derecho de llamarla** –sugirió Tristán considerando que el pequeño ladrón no era digno de llamar en primera persona a su amiga.

-De acuerdo, señorita Juno –las palabras de Mokhtar cortaron al consejo del soldado pelicastaño.

- **Ese mocoso** –tanto Tristán y Duke querían lanzar insultos al pequeño insolente siendo silenciados por los golpes en la cabeza recibidos por parte de la joven princesa.

- **Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y continuemos con el viaje** –gritó la princesa provocando la expresión de sorpresa de Mokhtar y el asentimiento enérgico de sus escoltas.

Todos reunieron sus provisiones de comida y agua y prepararon sus caballos para continuar el viaje. Sin tomar en cuenta que estaban siendo observados por muchos ojos maliciosos.

-Así que Mokhtar encontró a un grupo de viajeros –el que parecía jefe miró con interés a la joven de cabellos dorados quien se había vuelto a cubrir su cabeza con la capa- Una chica de cabellos dorados como el oro.

-Pagarán una buena fortuna si conseguimos capturarla –el cómplice asintió estando de acuerdo.

Su grupo decidieron planear su próximo asalto antes que esos viajeros tuvieran la oportunidad de llegar a su destino.

…

-Se está oscureciendo -comentó Tristán al ver como el sol lentamente estaba cayendo- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? -preguntó al niño quien cabalgaba esta vez con Duke, para su desconcierto.

-Tan sólo tenemos que atravesar el desierto siguiendo el curso del río Nilo -indicó Mokhtar- Ahí es donde hay pueblos y más allá se ubica Khemet.

Juno tan sólo asintió y miró el cielo crepuscular más allá se podía vislumbrar la luna llena, lo cual agradecía a la diosa Selene por otorgar una luz para guiar su camino.

- _Falta poco_ -se dijo cada vez más ansiosa.

  
Todo parecía tranquilo, el sonido de los cascos golpear el suelo fue reemplazado por sonidos secos debido a la superficie arenosa que formaba parte del extenso desierto, la vegetación comenzó a escasear y la temperatura parecía disminuirse.

Sin embargo…

Un agudo sonido cortando el aire rompió con la tranquilidad.

Un caballo relincho asustado y sus compañeros no tardaron en imitarlo.

- **Tranquilo** – Los guardias hicieron intento por calmar a sus caballos.

- **Helios** – Juno acarició a su inquieto compañero para calmarlo, el animal no tardó en tranquilizarse.

- **Es una emboscada, manténganse cerca de la princesa** -ordenó Tristán a los soldados quienes acataron de inmediato.

-Wah! -se escuchó un grito familiar, Tristán no tardó en reconocer que era Duke.

- **¿Dónde están?** -gritó el pelicastaño buscando con su mirada a los atacantes entre la escasa vegetación que los rodeaba.

- **Desaparecieron…** -comentó uno de los soldados al ver que no había ninguna otra señal.

- **Princesa, se encuentra bien** –

- **Estoy bien** -le respondió todavía en alerta.

- **Parece que nos estaban esperando** -supuso Tristán.

- **Pero es extraño, nos atacaron pero no nos han emboscado** –

- **Un segundo, Mokhtar dónde está** -preguntó Juno al notar que el niño había desaparecido.

- **Duke tampoco está** -Tristán notó la ausencia de su compañero.

- **¿Creen que fueron secuestrados por los mismos que nos atacaron?** –

- **Es posible** -afirmó Juno con seriedad.

- **Sin embargo, ¿por qué secuestrarían a ese mocoso y a Duke de todas las personas?** -se preguntó Tristán tratando de entender la situación.

- **Eso ahora no importa Tristán, debemos encontrarlos rápido deben estar en peligro** -comentó Juno preocupada por los desaparecidos.

- **Tenemos que apurarnos** -sugirió Tristán- **Sería más fácil si supiéramos a donde los han llevado. Sólo tenemos al caballo de Duke.**

- **Creo donde saberlo** -señaló Juno a unas huellas grabadas en el suelo arenoso, esas huellas supuso que pertenecían a los misteriosos atacantes junto con los posibles captores de Duke y Mokhtar. Sin más preámbulos ordenó a su caballo a dirigirse allá.

- **Princesa** -llamó Tristán, decidió seguirla- **Vamos tenemos que seguir a la princesa** –ante la orden, Tristán y sus soldados se dispusieron en acompañar a la joven de cabellos dorados.

…

-Jeje, por fin la tenemos -rió maliciosamente el captor mientras cargaba un bulto envuelto en telas.

-El jefe estará complacido tras completar nuestra misión, shishishi -su compañero lo imitó.

Decidieron detenerse en la cueva rocosa donde era el punto de encuentro con su jefe y su grupo.

El bulto empezó a moverse mucho, causando que sus captores casi perdieran el equilibrio.

-Cielos, esta chica no deja de moverse y pesa mucho mejor tomemos un descanso -sugirió el captor que se trataba de un chico de estatura baja, cabello inusual color azul claro corto con flequillo recto y unos extraños cristales que usaba como gafas.

-Te sigo – le respondió su compañero de cabello erizado tono castaño con un mechón púrpura en la frente y una banda cubriendo su cabeza.

-Me gustaría ver si es cierto que esta chica tiene cabellos dorados –

-No nos haría daño echar una miradita –

Sin embargo tras descubrir la bolsa no había ninguna chica de cabellos dorados sino dos chicos.

-¿¡QUEEE!? -expresaron desconcertados ambos chicos.

-No es la chica de cabellos dorados -comentó decepcionado. Miró acusadoramente a su compañero- Idiota, se suponía que teníamos que capturarla y en lugar de eso secuestramos a personas equivocadas además que son hombres.

-Me echas la culpa a mí – le gritó el chico de cabellos celestes- Tú tenías que elegir al azar sin siquiera fijarte si era la correcta.

-No es mi culpa que seas un corto de vista, tú mismo me dijiste que ese mocoso -señaló a Mokhtar- estaría con la chica.

\- Eso es lo que jefe me dijo, creo que se equivocó –

-Muy bien, ya cállense -exigió Duke ahora consciente, tras despertarse por los movimientos y peleas verbales de esos tontos consiguiendo capturar su atención- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ¿Y por qué me han capturado? -exigió molesto.

-Nosotros somos los bandidos de esta zona, tú no eres nuestro objetivo junto con ese mocoso – le respondió bruscamente el chico de bandana.

-Teníamos que capturar a la chica de cabellos dorados que estaba con ustedes -dijo el chico con cristales.

- _La princesa_ -pensó Duke alarmado- Mierda, si descubren que se equivocaron irán tras ella.

-¿Dónde está la chica? -cuestionó el de bandana a Duke.

-Ja -pronunció burlonamente- ¿Por qué crees que se los diría?

-Oye, mocoso -tomaron a Mokhtar por el cuello- ¿Dónde está la chica de cabellos dorados? Ni creas que esta vez puedes escaparte de nuestro jefe.

-Yo…yo no te lo diré – aclaró

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -espetó enfadado el chico de cabellos celestes.

-Lo que dije, no se los diré – le respondió esta vez con más coraje.

-Tú… -

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -irrumpió una voz grave que puso los pelos de punta al par de bandidos.

-Je-jefe -balbucearon ambos inmediatamente.

  
Duke lo miró gracias a la luz lunar que bañaba la zona, se trataba de un tipo alto de complexión física que superaba a los presentes y un rostro que denotaba malicia.

El “jefe” miró a cada presente notando que faltaba alguien. Su rostro se tornó más sombrío que antes.

-¿Dónde está la chica? -cuestionó en tono grave.

  
El par de chicos temblaron.

-Jefe…verás, nosotros…-comenzó el chico de cabellos celestes lentamente.

-Estaba algo oscuro y caótico que…nos equivocamos -excusó su compañero.

-Con que se equivocaron -repitió burlonamente- Se equivocaron -rió ruidosamente ningún presente habló hasta que se detuvo- ¡Imbéciles! -les plantó golpes al par.

-Les di una simple orden que trajeran a la chica de cabellos dorados y me traen este par -señaló a Mokhtar y Duke- Son unos completos inútiles.

-Jefe -se le apareció otro bandido que tenía su misma edad- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –

-Deberíamos matarlos, no sirven de nada -  
sugirió el líder causando que se tensaran Duke y Mokhtar.

- _Maldición, estoy atado. No tengo mis armas_ – Duke supuso que a este par de idiotas se les cayó cuando lo capturaron.

-Jefe, me acaban de informar que el grupo con la chica vienen para acá -informó el tercero.

  
Duke se maldijo mientras Mokhtar angustiado.

-Bien -el jefe sonrió ampliamente llena de malicia- Parece que nuestro premio viene para nosotros. Preparen chicos para la emboscada.

-¡No! -espetó Mokhtar alarmado- Keith no involucres a ella ni a él ni nadie.

-Cierra la boca, Mokhtar tienes suerte que te dejé vivo por ahora. De todas las veces que te haz escapado de mí, agradece que haya sido misericordioso contigo –

-No importa lo que me hagas, no permitiré que le hagas daño a Juno y a los demás -dijo Mokhtar sintiendo coraje que dejó impresionado a Duke.

-¿Qué planean hacer? -pronunció Duke enviándole una desafiante mirada.

-Ya que ustedes lo preguntan, simplemente nos llevaremos sus valiosos objetos que tengan pero el premio mayor es la chica de cabellos dorados –

- _¡Princesa!_ -pensó alarmado- ¿Para qué la quieren? –

-Una chica joven y hermosa de rasgos tan exóticos será una mercancía valiosa cuando la vendamos como esclava –

-No pienses que permitiré que eso pase -pronunció Duke hostilmente.

-Jeje, a juzgar por tu situación lo dudo mucho -se burló- Pónganlos a donde los puedan ver y preparen la trampa.

Sus secuaces acataron la orden y noquearon a Duke y Mokhtar para posicionarlos en la cueva mientras Keith junto con el par de chicos se ubicaban a sus posiciones entre las rocas.

-Más les vale que no me decepcionen esta vez porque no tendrán más oportunidades -amenazó recibiendo un asentimiento frenético del par.

…

Juno había seguido las huellas, comenzaba a preguntarse cómo corrieron tan rápidos los bandidos cargando un hombre y un niño consigo. Dejando a un lado esa cuestión notó que los rastros la trajeron a una extensión rocosa construida naturalmente sobre arenas y piedras en tono marrón rojizo.

-Las huellas terminan aquí -se dijo mientras animaba a Helios a continuar el camino.

  
Vislumbro una cueva enorme donde podía distinguir siluetas oscuras más adentro. Se bajó de la montura de su caballo y con precaución se acercó a las siluetas que poco a poco iba aclarándose logrando identificar gracias a la escasa luz lunar que se filtraba en la entrada.

-¡Duke! ¡Mokhtar! –llamó aliviada de verlos a salvo.

Duke parpadeó y al girar su rostro sintió alivio de ver a la princesa pero el sentimiento no duró mucho al detectar algo tras la espalda de Juno.

  
-¡Princesa, cuidado! –alertó.

Juno sintió que un fuerte agarre por detrás mientras en su cuello sentía un frío contacto con un objeto contundente.

-¡Princesa! –gritó Duke.

-¡¡Princesa!! –se escuchó grito de Tristán y los otros soldados acercándose.

-¡No se muevan! –ordenó el jefe Keith- O cortaré el cuello a esta preciosa –acercó amenazadoramente al cuello blanco de la chica de cabellos dorados.

Tristán apretó los dientes y ordenó a sus compañeros que se detuvieran. No tardaron en ser rodeados por otros cinco sujetos armados que compartían la misma mirada maliciosa.

-Tiren sus armas ahora –ordenó. Tristán miró con impotencia pero asintió y se quitó el cinturón que sujetaba su espada para depositarla al suelo. El resto de los soldados lo miraron aprensivos- ¡Ya me oyeron, lancen sus armas sino quieren que le pase algo a esta chica! –a regañadientes el resto de los soldados renunciaron a sus armas.

-Ahora dennos sus posesiones más valiosas, todo lo que tengan. No quiero nada de trucos o sino –el cuchillo estaba cerca del rostro de la princesa.

-Háganlo –ordenó Tristán dejando su bolsa con dinero al suelo.

Mokhtar miró con cierta impotencia. Quería intervenir para liberar a Juno de las garras de Keith pero estaba restringido por las cuerdas que rodeaban su cuerpo, miró a su compañero prisionero. Para su desconcierto, Duke se veía serio pero algo en su mirada decía que estaba esperando algo.

Hizo ademán en levantarse.

-Quédate ahí –escuchó Duke susurrarle.

-Pero Juno está en problemas…si no actuamos ahora, Keith se la llevará –susurró Mokhtar alarmado.

-Confía en mí –le habló Duke recibiendo una mirada de incertidumbre del niño- La princesa hará algo para cambiar la situación.

-¿Princesa? –preguntó mirando atentamente a la joven cautivada.

Mientras Keith y sus hombres se deleitaban por la cantidad de dinero que estaban recibiendo, Juno tan sólo asintió a Tristán y a sus hombres quienes acataron su orden silenciosa.

-Oye –llamó Juno a Keith quien aún la mantenía en su brazo- Te parece divertido robar y tomar rehenes para favorecer tu situación, no eres más que un menudo cobarde –aclaró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Qué dices, maldita! –Keith enfadado acercó el cuchillo que rozaba la piel del cuello de la princesa romana, quien no parecía afectada lo cual enfureció más al jefe de los bandidos- Cuida tus palabras, mocosa. Por que serás entregada por tus futuros dueños con un mínimo corte en tu cuerpo.

Esta vez la mirada de Juno se endureció.

-No pienso permitir que me entregues con alguien más cuando ya pertenezco a otra persona –pronunció desafiante.

-Pertenece a otra persona –aquella aclaración llamó la atención de Mokhtar y los demás.  
-Jajaja, crees que una palabra como esa me hará cambiar de opinión –rió Keith a carcajadas seguido de sus secuaces.

-Creo que no me haz entendido bien, bastardo –Juno le mandó una mirada de lo más enfadada alarmando a sus hombres en cambio Tristán y Duke sonrieron.

De repente las armas que portaban los bandidos que consistían en lanzas, cuchillos y espadas comenzaron a tornarse carmesí mientras el bastón de madera que conformaba la lanza se prendió en llamas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! –expresaron los bandidos soltando de inmediato sus armas.  
Con esto Tristán y sus soldados no tardaron en recuperar sus armas que eran las únicas que no estaban sobrecalentadas. El pelicastaño alto de inmediato fue tras Duke y Mokhtar cortando sus cuerdas para liberarlos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –espetó Duke a Tristán.

-Perdón, perdimos el rastro hasta que la princesa encontró las huellas –excusó Tristán con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser un maldito descuidado? Hubiera tenido lo peor si no hubieran llegado como ahora –habló Duke en tono enfadado.  
-¿Y de quién es la culpa por dejarse capturar? –contraatacó Tristán.

-¡Me golpearon! –excusó Duke.

-Oigan, dejen de discutir –intervino Mokhtar- Alguien me puede decir qué es lo que acaba de suceder –preguntó.

-No hay tiempo para explicarte mocoso, tenemos que salir de aquí –le habló Tristán agarrando a Mokhtar por la cintura.

-¡Oye, bájame! –

-Ni hablar mocoso –

-Tú –siseó Keith lanzándose hacia Juno.

-¡Princesa! –gritó uno de sus soldados.

La chica de cabellos dorados tan sólo esquivó a Keith quien se precipitó al suelo pero rápidamente se recuperó recibiendo un golpe en el rostro.

-Maldita –gritó.

Juno estrechó los ojos y le dio una patada en la boca del estómago que le quitó el aire a Keith y cayó secamente al suelo.

-El jefe ha caído –comentó uno de sus secuaces sorprendido era parecido a un niño de aspecto cadavérico.

-¡Huyamos! –gritó su compañero pelirrojo precipitándose para salir por la entrada de la cueva seguido de otros.

Una línea de flama carmesí oscuro los rodeó a todos en un círculo impidiéndoles cualquier ruta de escape.

-¿Dé dónde vino este fuego? –se preguntó uno de los bandidos.

En cuánto Keith se despertó adolorido estaba rodeado de los soldados romanos, vio un objeto contundente amenazándolo. Al viajar su mirada, irónicamente era la princesa sujetando una lanza de metal negro apuntando a su cuello.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú? –fue lo que preguntó retrocediendo con miedo.

-Alguien que te equivocaste de objetivo –le respondió estrechando sus ojos miel que ahora por la luz del fuego parecían más intensos asemejados al carmesí- Soy la princesa Juno de la provincia imperial de Roma, hija del Emperador Cartago y la Reina Adriana. También soy la futura esposa del faraón –

-¿Faraón? –repitió Mokhtar con incredulidad.

-¿Futura esposa? –repitieron los bandidos sintiendo la sangre helarse.

-Tú…no-no puede ser –balbuceó Keith en shock.

  
Mientras tanto el chico de bandana junto con su compañero de cabellos celestes miró aterrados ante el extraño evento que acaba de suceder.

-¿Quién rayos es esa chica? No parece alguien ordinaria –comentó sorprendido el chico con bandana.

-Futura esposa del faraón…nunca oí que fuera de Roma –habló el chico de cabellos celestes después de haber escuchado atentamente todo.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí mientras están distraídos –se fue corriendo el primero.

-Oye, espérame idiota -su compañero lo siguió, ambos huyeron despavoridos por el desierto.

_**Continuará…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khemet: el nombre de la ciudad del Reino de Egipto, creo que se llamaba así.  
> Latín: es el idioma que usan los romanos para hablar.  
> Duke: versión pasada de Otogi Ryuuji/ Duke Devlin. No se me ocurrió otro nombre para ellos así que me conformé con ponerle sus nombres del doblaje.  
> Tristán: versión pasada de Honda Hiroto/ Tristán Taylor.  
> Mokhtar: versión pasada de Mokuba Kaiba  
> Keith: ya saben quien es, tampoco se me ocurrió otro nombre para el pasado de Keith Howard conocido también “Bandido Keith” así que me quedé con su nombre.  
> Jeje supongo que adivinaron quienes eran los otros dos que huyeron.


	3. Hacia el Reino dorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del altercado, la princesa Juno junto con sus soldados reemprenden el viaje hasta finalmente llegar a Khemet. Por ahora conoce a los servidores del faraón y trata de calmar su ansiedad en conocer finalmente a su futuro esposo...

**Capítulo III: Hacia el Reino dorado**

Cabalgaban a un ritmo moderado para evitar cansar a sus caballos, la luna permanecía pendido en el cielo nocturno como faro para guiar a los viajeros. En la caravana encabezaba Juno, quien parecía más decidida en continuar con el viaje que descansar debido al encuentro reciente que tuvieron con los bandidos.

-Princesa, no vaya con tanta prisa –rogó Duke quien trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

Juno no se detuvo ni un segundo, tan sólo mantenía los ojos fijos en el camino.

-Nada parece detenerla –comentó Tristán quien estaba cerca de su compañero- Es comprensible después del altercado que tuvimos.

-Sin embargo, pudimos haber traído a esos bastardos rufianes para que sean juzgados en Khemet –

-La princesa dijo que hemos perdido tiempo suficiente así que estando atados sin sus armas y varados en el desierto es un mejor castigo –

-Supongo que sí, compañero –

Tal como dijeron Tristán y Duke, Keith y el resto de sus secuaces quedaron varados en el medio del desierto, rodeados de serpientes que los veían con mirada asesina que los hizo temblar de miedo.

Regresando a la caravana, Mokhtar quien estaba situado con Juno se encontraba pensativo por la conversación que compartió antes de emprender nuevamente el viaje.

…

_-¿Una princesa? –_

_Juno asintió en respuesta._

_-Lamento mucho haberte ocultado esto, tenía que mantener en secreto hasta que llegara a Khemet –se disculpó la princesa._

_-Eres la prometida del faraón –Mokhtar no podía recuperarse de la impresión._

_-No quiero guardarte más secretos ahora que sabes sobre mí, Mokhtar –_

_-Espera, princesa –intervino Tristán._

_-No, Tristán. Él merece saberlo después de todo lo que pasó –dijo Juno regresando su atención en el niño- Mokhtar, verás…hace mucho tiempo mi país y Egipto entraron en un enorme conflicto sobre la conquista, fueron largos años de enemistad hasta que el Emperador Augusto y el faraón Akunumkanon firmaron un acuerdo de paz que dictaba una unión matrimonial del faraón actual y yo…la princesa de Roma. Es por eso que estamos aquí, no te lo hemos dicho porque debíamos mantenernos de incógnito. Perdón por no haberte dicho la verdad, Mokhtar._

_La princesa esperó en silencio, sabía que era difícil asumir que era la prometida del faraón. Este viaje había esperado que fuera tranquilo pero no fue así, quien hubiera pensado que el camino hacia el Reino de Khemet iba a estar lleno de peligro._

_Sin embargo no daría marcha atrás, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar le había dado más motivación de continuar hasta llegar a su destino._

_Después de tanto silencio, Mokhtar habló._

_-Aún…están dispuestos a dirigirse a Khemet –_

_La pregunta la hizo abrir los ojos, pero Juno asintió._

_-Por supuesto, todavía debemos continuar el viaje. Ya no voy a dar marcha atrás, cierto chicos –les habló a sus dos amigos._

_-Claro que sí, después de enfrentarnos contra esos bastardos hizo que este viaje fuera mucho más emocionante –afirmó Tristán con una sonrisa._

_-Por mucho que no quisiera estar de acuerdo, lo admito fue divertido –asintió Duke sonriendo también._

_-De acuerdo, los guiaré hacia allá –_   
_Con eso, todos regresaron a las monturas de sus caballos y reemprendieron la marcha._

…

-Mokhtar –llamó Juno.

-hmm –murmuró el pelinegro mirando con atención a la chica, a pesar que sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino parecía estar atenta ante cualquier palabra.

Juno apretó los labios dudando en preguntar.

-¿C-Cómo es el faraón? –preguntó finalmente.

-¿No lo conoces? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Juno negó con la cabeza.

-Tan sólo mi familia me envió para conocerlo y casarme con él. Ninguno sabe cómo es, así que no tengo idea –admitió.

Mokhtar se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno, por lo que sé…es alguien justo y decidido. Fue la mano derecha del anterior faraón antes de haber asumido el trono cuando este murió, gracias a él reconstruyó el país tras la derrota del temible Gran Demonio Zorc –

Omitiendo la duda sobre quién rayos era ese tal Zorc, Juno trató de imaginarse a su prometido aunque inútilmente.

-Suena alguien increíble –comentó distraídamente.

-Pero también, la gente decía que es alguien un poco distante y frío es como si no quisiera que alguien se le acercara –

Juno quedó pensativa ante aquella última descripción, estaba comenzando a sentir ciertas dudas.

…

Siguiendo la ruta creado por el extenso río Nilo, finalmente se dibujó entre las arenas una enorme y extensa ciudad iluminada por las numerosas antorchas.

-Aquí estamos, este es Khemet -confirmó Mokhtar con una sonrisa.

Juno sonrió ante la hermosa vista de la gran Ciudad.

-Por fin -Tristán expresó luego de soltar un largo suspiro exagerado.

-Finalmente llegamos -comentó Duke aliviado también.

La princesa junto con sus soldados descendieron del risco emprendiendo hacia Khemet hasta detenerse por la entrada custodiada por la guardia egipcia.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -inquirieron los guardias con desconfianza.

-Hemos venido de Roma, enviados por el Emperador Cartago -informó Duke situado delante del grupo.

-¿Roma? -repitieron los egipcios confundidos.  
-Es un asunto de gran importancia con el faraón -esta vez habló Tristán.

-¿Qué clase de asunto tiene Roma con el faraón? -cuestionó uno de los guardias con incertidumbre.

Antes que Duke y Tristán pudieran formular una réplica, la princesa decidió intervenir.

-Hemos llegado de muy lejos y he tenido suficiente percance para llegar aquí -espetó quitándose la capucha que cubría su cabello dorado que llamó la atención de la guardia egipcia- Soy la princesa Juno del Imperio Romano y he venido aquí para casarme con el faraón.

…

-Sí, aquí en este pergamino dicta el tratado de Roma y Egipto -aclaró el general de la guardia egipcia- Me disculparía si mis hombres se han comportado inhóspitamente, pero…tampoco era necesario pelear con ellos su Alteza.

Juno tan sólo le frunció el ceño.

-Tuvimos cierto tropiezo en el camino, nada grave. Es que la princesa esta muy emocionada por conocer al faraón que no quiere más contratiempo -intervino Tristán recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Juno.

-De acuerdo -asintió el general- Pueden pasar, se encontrarán con alguien que los escoltaran hacia el Palacio.

Siguiendo la orden del superior, los guardias utilizaron mecanismos de polea para abrir la gran puerta de entrada permitiendo el ingreso hacia la gran ciudad.

Juno tan sólo se preparó, faltaba poco para encontrarse con él.

…

Dentro del gran Palacio, una mujer vestida con las más finas joyas y vestimenta que delataban su rango alto como sacerdotisa se le acercó a un hombre que estaba sentado cómodamente en su trono.

-Mi Rey, la princesa romana ha llegado -anunció respetuosamente tras inclinarse ante el soberano.

El susodicho levantó su rostro en señal de reconocimiento.

-De acuerdo -asintió- Preparen los sirvientes para recibirla junto con sus escoltas, denle comida y un baño.

-Sí, mi Rey -asintió para luego retirarse.  
Nuevamente solo en el salón del trono, el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro. Llegó el momento, la hora de cumplir con su destino y no había vuelta atrás.

Por mucho que había querido negarse tenía que cumplir el deseo que el anterior gobernante dejó atrás y aceptarlo. Es un deber hacerlo al haber asumido el trono tras la muerte de su anterior Rey.

…

Juno y su séquito cabalgaron en la tranquila y vacía calle de Khemet, la ciudad estaba dormida por lo que podían gozar de la tranquilidad sin tener preocupaciones de ser juzgados por sus rasgos.

Las antorchas iluminaba las oscuras y desiertas calles de la ciudad.

Miró impresionada por las estructuras de sus construcciones junto con la hermosa vista que otorgaba gracias a sus antorchas, algo en Egipto le resultaba atrayente muy contrario a lo que sentía en su hogar.

Roma era una ciudad muy estructurada y rígida por sus edificios de mármol, pero Egipto se veía místico y cálido no sólo por estar rodeada de arena y rocas sino por los enigmas de su historia y sus orígenes.

Si bien aprendió algo durante su corto tiempo de estudio sobre el país pero vivirlo es mucho más emocionante que leerlo en los documentos y es mucho mejor que lo imaginado.

Se detuvieron en cuanto vislumbraron a dos figuras situadas en su camino. Ambos estaban vestidos de blanco y usaban joyas de oro; uno estaba vestido de capa con túnica blanca cubriendo su cabeza tenía puesto un colgante de oro cuya forma parecía ser un akn con pulseras de oro en ambas muñecas. De su capucha se sobresalía un mechón cuyo color era similar a sus ojos café.

-Sean Bienvenidos a Khemet Su Alteza Real y guardias de Roma. Mi nombre es Atiku* y soy uno de los sumos sacerdotes del faraón -se presentó con una amable sonrisa- Y esta es la sacerdotisa Emi* -señaló a su compañera, una mujer joven que parecía un poco mayor que él.

Tenía un rebelde mechón ondulado tono castaño rojizo que sobresalía de la tela que cubría su cabeza. Vestía un largo vestido blanco cuyo cinturón le enmarcada sus curvas femeninas y al igual que Atiku portaba joyas que consistía brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas junto con un tocado con forma de Halcón pero la joya más llamativa que destacaba es un colgante con forma de ojo pendiendo en su cuello.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos, sean Bienvenidos a Egipto -saludó con la misma amabilidad junto con una sonrisa dibujando su agraciado rostro- Por favor síguenos, los llevaremos al Palacio.

La caravana cabalgaron sobre las desiertas calles de la ciudad de Khemet encabezados por los sacerdotes.

-Oye, los viste – le susurró Duke a Tristán.

-Te refieres a la sacerdotisa Emi, es muy guapa ¿no? -comentó Tristán mirando a la sacerdotisa.

-Sí es muy linda, pero no me refería a eso -dijo Duke mirando a ambos sacerdotes con cierta cautela- Haz notado los extraños colgantes que portan en sus cuellos, no parecen simples accesorios.

-Ahora que lo dices, se ven llamativos pero parecen normales a simple vista -Tristán no pareció haber notado ahora que sus guías les daba la espalda.

-Debemos mantenernos en guardia, camarada -advirtió Duke sin dejar de sospechar- _He oído de parte de Majestad que hace 10 años atrás, los soldados romanos han sido derrotados por 7 personas y entre ellas estuvo el faraón. En aquel enfrentamiento decía que invocaron extrañas creaturas nunca antes vistas… ¿será que aquellos colgantes tendrían que ver con lo ocurrido en la guerra?_ -tal vez sus compañeros no lo notaron, pero Duke siempre fue perceptivo y precavido cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso informaría de inmediato a la princesa.

Mokhtar quien estuvo escuchando la conversación en silencio, se sintió un poco inquieto. Puede que no venía de Khemet pero estuvo un tiempo ahí antes de convertirse en bandido involuntariamente, tenía cierta información sobre el faraón y los sucesores de los antiguos sacerdotes.

-Su Alteza – Juno levantó la vista tratándose de la sacerdotisa Emi hablando- Perdón si estoy siendo entrometida pero quisiera saber si tuvo un buen viaje.

-Yo… - la princesa se encogió de hombros- Sí, fue largo y agotador tuvimos cierto percance en el camino pero nada grave. Gracias por preguntar, sacerdotisa Emi.

-Por favor llámame Emi, no hay necesidad de las formalidades su Alteza -corrigió suavemente la mujer.

\- Muy pronto llegaremos al Palacio, apuesto que esta exhausta princesa -sugirió Atiku.

Juno apretó los labios e inconscientemente el agarre en Helios, Mokhtar la miró curiosamente.  
No tardaron mucho en acercarse al gran Palacio Real cuyas enormes puertas se abrieron de manera hospitalaria permitiendo que se adentrarse y expresar el enorme asombro ante la gran vista que otorgaba la enorme construcción.

-Se ve…maravilloso -expresó inconscientemente la princesa- Si bien es opuesto a las estructuras del Palacio de Roma pero es impresionante que algo así se haya construido en medio del desierto.

-Les preparamos los aposentos para usted y sus escoltas por separado -avisó Atiku- Los sirvientes ya están aquí, cualquier cosa que necesiten ellos los atenderán.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron un grupo de sirvientes hombres y mujeres acercándose hacia los invitados.

-Esperen -espetó Juno una vez que cuatro sirvientes se encargaron de retirar a sus caballos hacia los establos, dirigiéndose hacia los sacerdotes que estaban a punto de retirarse- Antes de que vuelvan a sus deberes, me gustaría solicitar una visita al faraón -declaró finalmente.

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio sepulcral, que hizo que Juno se sintiera nerviosa pero no iba a retirar su palabra. La ansiedad ha estado torturándola durante su viaje y era mejor encarar ahora mismo al hombre que sería su futuro esposo.

El pedido de la princesa pareció sorprender al resto de los presentes.

-Está usted segura de que quiere ver al faraón ahora mismo, princesa -preguntó Atiku estupefacto.

Juno tan sólo asintió.

-Si es que no está ocupado -agregó en un intento de ser educada.

Los sacerdotes se miraron para luego mirar a Juno y responderle.

-Le avisaremos al faraón y cuando este lista después de asearse y cambiarse le enviaremos a las sirvientas para que la escolten -anunció la sacerdotisa Emi.

-Muchas gracias -agradeció inclinándose como muestra de respeto.

Los sacerdotes tan sólo asintieron.

-Pónganse cómodos en cuanto lleguen a sus habitaciones -con eso después se retiraron.

Una vez solos con los sirvientes, Duke, Tristán y Mokhtar se le acercaron a la princesa.

-Juno, estás segura de ver ahora mismo al faraón – fue el niño pelinegro quien esta vez le susurró.

\- No es mejor que se tome un descanso y verlo después -sugirió Duke.

\- No quiero postergarlo por más tiempo -le respondió Juno con firmeza- Si no lo hago ahora, muy pronto se me desaparecerá el poco valor que pude reunir -admitió.

-Creo que el valor que tiene te obliga a decir tus pensamientos personales -comentó Tristán algo divertido.

-Deberíamos acompañarte -sugirió Mokhtar. Por mucho que no quisieran estar de acuerdo con el mocoso, Duke y Tristán asintieron.

-No chicos, este asunto es entre **él** y yo – Juno negó con la cabeza- Si voy acompañada de ustedes, no me ayudará a ganar su confianza.

\- Pero… -los guardias querían replicar.

-Su Alteza – una voz suave irrumpió la charla.

  
Al girar su cabeza se encontraron con una chica de cabellos blancos con brillo plateado acompañada de otras dos chicas.

-Supongo que esa es mi señal -la susodicha miró a los chicos- Nos veremos luego chicos, que descansen –

Por mucho que querían convencer a la princesa que hiciera lo mismo, tan sólo asintieron y se dispusieron en retirarse.

-Tendremos que confiar en ella –murmuró Tristán al ojiverde.

-Espero que esté segura de lo que está haciendo –le respondió Duke. Al ver que Mokhtar estaba mirando en la dirección a donde la princesa se retiró junto con tres sirvientas, decidió llamarlo- Oye, niño. Vámonos, no querrás meterme en problemas ahora.

-Ya voy y no me llames niño –replicó Mokhtar siguiendo a los dos. Mientras se retiraban también hacia sus aposentos, Mokhtar no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por Juno; ellos tenían razón, esperaba que saliera bien porque según lo que escuchó el faraón de ahora es un buen gobernante como el anterior pero algo distante y de corazón cerrado.

…

-Por aquí, su Alteza –llamó una sirvienta de cabello y ojos oscuros, a juzgar por su tonalidad de voz Juno supuso que era joven.

-Sí –tan sólo asintió y se dispuso en seguirlas. Aunque, no podía evitar en admirar los alrededores que conformaban el palacio real.

Todo se veía cálido por dentro y por fuera como si todo el diseño de su estructura estuviera inspirado en el sol.

Las columnas eran más grandes que las que habían en Roma, las plantaciones daban un poco más de vida en los pasillos y las grabaciones en las estructuras brindaban cierta belleza.

Regresó su vista al frente, se alarmó en cuanto vio a las sirvientas demasiado lejos a punto de doblar en alguna otra dirección que cortaba el largo pasillo en el que caminaban, rápidamente trató de seguir el ritmo pero no vio a alguien apareciendo justo en frente de sus ojos.

-¡Ah! –gritó en cuanto su trasero tocó duramente el suelo- Eso duele…-se quejó sobándose en la zona adolorida- Oye, lo siento…-al levantar la vista quedó callada de inmediato.

La persona que había chocado accidentalmente se trataba de un hombre. Un hombre alto y elegante vestido con un traje egipcio que era una túnica color azul y blanco muy rico en diseños y adornos, sus ojos azul zafiro eran los que más destacaban y sobresalían de un alto sombrero azul que cubría su cabeza por lo tanto no podía adivinar su color de cabello. El sombrero era azul oscuro ornamentado con un halcón dorado en el frente y rayos dorados con matices azules cubriendo el costado y la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su piel era oscura y bronceada cuya tonalidad rivalizaba a una canela, llevaba brazaletes de oro en cada brazo y a lo largo de su antebrazo, un cinturón ancho de oro abrazaba su cintura, en su cuello le adornaba un ancho collar de oro con cuentas azules que le sobresalían hombreras doradas y le colgaba también un extraño colgante que tenía forma de un triángulo invertido con grabado de un ojo en el centro.

- _Es atractivo_ –había visto hombres en la ciudad y en el ejército de su padre, nunca tuvo mucho interés en interactuar con ellos así tampoco en recordar sus atractivos. Admite que Duke y Tristán tenían sus rasgos que los destacaban de los demás pero nunca sintió alguna clase de interés amoroso más que la amistad, el sacerdote Atiku era guapo también pero no tan atrayente. Este hombre que estaba frente a sus ojos en verdad no se comparaba con ninguno, algo lo hacía distinguir de los otros.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron en cuanto vio al hombre retirarse sin siquiera mirarla.

-Espere! –llamó Juno despertándose del ensueño y levantándose de inmediato, el hombre se detuvo- Yo…lamento mucho por golpearlo no me fijé a donde iba –se disculpó algo avergonzada, si su madre estuviera aquí la reprocharía.

-Pues deberías –le respondió el hombre con indiferencia- Ahora vuelve a tus responsabilidades antes que cambie de opinión.

Juno frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras de poco tacto.

-Oiga! –sin embargo, el hombre desapareció antes que pudiera formular un comentario nada elegante- _Pero que bastardo imbécil con quien me topé…_ -corrección, el hombre era guapo pero desgraciadamente un completo bastardo.

-Alteza! –la aparición de las tres jóvenes precipitándose a ella cortaron su maldición interna- Por favor, no nos pierda de vista el Palacio es muy enorme para que este sola –le habló una chica de cabellos castaño rojizo.

-Lo siento mucho, me quedé viendo los alrededores y…no me di cuenta –le respondió la princesa avergonzada omitiendo la parte de su accidental encuentro con el “bastardo de ojos azules”.

-De acuerdo, tan sólo síganos. Le prepararemos para su reunión con el faraón –le habló la chica de cabellos blancos con brillo plateado.

Juno tan sólo asintió y siguió a las chicas.

  
-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? En lugar de Alteza pueden llamarme Juno –les habló.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ante la sugerencia, luego intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.

-No creo que sea conveniente, verás nosotras solamente somos las sirvientas del Palacio –la primera en hablar fue la chica de cabellos y ojos oscuros.

-Usted es la futura esposa del faraón, nosotras no tenemos derecho de llamarla por su nombre –agregó la chica de cabellos blancos.

Juno se quedó en silencio, empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda por el tema de ser la futura esposa del faraón no tenga libertades como lo tuvo en Roma.

-Ya que usted nos pregunta, permítame presentarme me llamo Jasmine –le respondió la chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos oscuros.

-Soy Mindy –se presentó la de cabellos y ojos negros con una sonrisa educada.

-Mi nombre es Ryou –habló la chica de cabellos blanco plateado. Las tres se detuvieron en una amplia habitación- Aquí está preparado su baño, princesa.

-Wau –fue lo único que expresó Juno. El baño era una habitación cerrada con una amplia vista al exterior donde se podía admirar el cielo estrellado que cubría la ciudad de Khemet, una bañera amplia como una piscina de dimensión cuadrada se extendía en el centro de la habitación tanto que podía caber toda una familia ahí dentro y en cada extremo de la bañera había unas pequeñas estatuas con forma de leones cuya boca expulsaba chorro de agua. El vapor llenaba la habitación junto con perfumes de aromas exóticas de los aceites y los pétalos de flores que bailaban sobre el agua.

-Ahora, princesa es hora de prepararla para su baño –habló Mindy con entusiasmo.

-Déjanos ayudarla –sugirió Jasmine acercándose.

Al ver que las chicas se le arrimaron, Juno se alarmó.

-¡Oigan puedo hacerlo sola! –gritó histérica.

…

El baño se sentía relajante y liberador, el perfume del aire más el vapor la hacían sentirse como en el cielo. Después de un viaje agotador junto con el incidente con los bandidos, esto era lo que necesitaba.

Incluso con el conocimiento que muy pronto se encontraría cara a cara con su futuro marido, ya no estaba más preocupada.

- _Sin embargo, quién era ese…_ -sus pensamientos viajaron en el momento accidental que tuvo con aquel hombre de inquietantes ojos azules- _Debo admitir que era hermoso…aunque muy imbécil, espero no volver a verlo… ¿quién se cree como para hablarme así?_ -se hundió un poco más en el agua en un intento por despejar la tensión de sus músculos más aquella extraña sensación en su pecho.

-Princesa, ya tenemos preparado su ropa –el entusiasmo de Jasmine, como había aprendido su voz llamó su atención.

-¿Ropa? –se giró para verlas- ¿Qué pasó con mi ropa? –

-Lo lamento, lo mandamos a lavar. Así que le trajimos el vestido junto con las joyas –anunció Ryou quien junto con Mindy y Jasmine tenían en sus manos telas de aspecto fino junto con joyas de oro.

-Esperen, debo usarlas –preguntó Juno dubitativa señalando las joyas, ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar tanta cantidad de colgantes, aretes y anillos.

-Es cuestión de etiqueta, son órdenes del faraón –avisó Mindy extendiendo las prendas a la princesa.

-Esperen! No es necesario que me ayuden a vestir puedo hacerlo sola. Ahhhh!! –expresó Juno histérica como el momento en que sus sirvientas quisieron bañarla, pero fue muy tarde porque ahora se veían mucho más entusiastas que antes y se arrimaron para vestirla a la indefensa Juno.

…

-No era necesario que lo hicieran –pronunció algo avergonzada.

-No se preocupe, Alteza. Tiene un hermoso cuerpo, estoy segura que el faraón la aprobaría –comentó Mindy con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Gracias? –aunque ese cumplido era innecesario también.

-Se ve muy hermosa, su Alteza –Jasmine y Ryou la miraron con aprobación.

Juno estaba vestida con un vestido de algodón que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, un amplio cinturón abrazaba su delicada cintura complementando su atuendo, collares de diseños femeninos adornaban su cuello lechoso combinando con su cabello dorado y tan sólo portaba dos pulseras en su muñeca izquierda y en el brazo derecho le abrazaba un brazalete con forma de serpiente de oro.

En verdad no estaba acostumbrada en vestirse así, pero era una tradición que dictaba Egipto así que tenía que respetarlo sin chistar.

Juno escuchó un leve sonido en la lejanía tras su espalda, tras girar su cabeza con curiosidad pudo vislumbrar una mancha blanca precipitándose tras una de las columnas. Estrechó los ojos tratando de ver con más claridad de quién o qué se trataba.

-Ya llegamos –anunció Jasmine.

-Iré a avisar al faraón de su llegada, con su permiso –Ryou se inclinó respetuosamente ante la princesa para luego adentrarse en silencio por la puerta de doble batiente.

Mindy y Jasmine tan sólo se situaron en cada lado de la puerta a modo de presentación.

…

-Señor –Ryou se inclinó ante su Rey quien estaba situado en el centro de la extensa mesa llena de bebidas, frutas y comidas más deliciosas para la ocasión- Su Alteza Real lo está esperando.

-Bien –asintió en reconocimiento- Dile que puede pasar –anunció.

-De acuerdo, con su permiso mi Rey –inclinándose nuevamente la peliblanca encaminó lentamente por la puerta para retirarse.

…

-Su Alteza –apareció nuevamente la sirvienta de cabellos blancos- Su Majestad lo está esperando.

Juno sintió tensarse de inmediato, su corazón comenzó a palpitar golpeando con violencia su caja torácica mientras sus palmas se han puesto sudorosas. No podía evitarlo, estaba nerviosa.

Las sirvientas notando el cambio de la princesa decidieron intervenir.

-Le deseo mucha suerte, Su Alteza –Ryou fue la primera en mostrarle su apoyo.

Juno la miró expectante.

-Estoy segura que le encantará el Faraón, mi señora –comentó Mindy sonriendo brillantemente en un intento por animarla.

-Serán una gran pareja ustedes dos –Jasmine dio un comentario sincero, a pesar de haber conocido tan sólo unas horas le agradaba mucho la princesa romana y afirmaba al igual que sus compañeras que era la pareja perfecta para su rey.

Sintiéndose un poco menos nerviosa que antes, Juno asintió y les dio una sonrisa agradecida.

-Muchas gracias, chicas –

Las tres le devolvieron una sonrisa.

-Con su permiso –le abrieron la puerta permitiéndole entrar en su interior.

-Aquí voy –respirando profundamente para despejar su ansiedad, Juno con pasos lentos pero firmes se adentró al gran salón cuyo interior era mucho más magnífico que el resto de su corto recorrido. Adentro estaba iluminado con antorchas tiñendo el interior en color dorado como el oro, telas finas en colores azules y violeta colgaban por los techos dando belleza y fineza real a la construcción hecha de piedra.

-Faraón, Su Alteza real del Imperio Romano la princesa Juno –la chica de cabellos dorados casi dio un respingo ante la repentina aparición de sus sirvientas, quienes estaban inclinadas respetuosamente ante su gobernante. Torpemente Juno imitó sus acciones sin siquiera haber visto la mesa a donde su prometido estaba ubicado en el centro.

-Tú –se pudo escuchar la voz ahogada de sorpresa, Juno abrió los ojos al sentirse familiarizada ante aquella voz profunda y carente de emoción alguna.

Sin esperar siquiera el permiso del Rey, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos zafiro que tanto la habían cautivado e irritado desde que lo vio hace unas horas atrás.

- **Eh!!!??** -gritó sorprendida y desconcertada apuntándolo con el dedo.

_**Continuará…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atiku: es la versión pasada de Atticus Rhodes/ Fubuki Tenjoin  
> Emi: es la versión pasada de Fonda Fontaine, escuché que su nombre japonés es Emi y como es un nombre muy conocido en diferentes culturas me opté por ese.  
> Ryou: es la versión pasada y femenina de Ryou Bakura, simplemente se me ocurrió que quedaría muy bien como chica en esta historia.  
> Mindy y Jasmine: son las versiones pasadas de las amigas de Alexis Rhodes/ Asuka Tenjoin, mi sorpresa es que aparecerán algunos personajes de Yu-gi-Oh! GX en esta historia. No me gusta los personajes OC así que me decidí por esto.  
> Muy pronto sabrán quienes serán los otros sacerdotes portadores de los Artículos del Milenio, pero por ahora dejaré que adivinen.  
> Finalmente, Juno se reunió con el faraón. No fue una buena impresión para ambos, ¿cuál será su relación futura ahora que se enteraron que son prometidos? Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Seto el faraón de Egipto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno y el faraón Seto finalmente se encuentran cara a cara. ¿Qué impresiones tendrán una vez que se conozcan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin pude terminar de escribir este capítulo, me faltaba hacer unos cambios y tenerlo listo. Les agradezco a los lectores que siguen mi historia y a los que me enviaron "likes", muchas gracias a todos y aquí les dejo el capítulo esperado que lo disfruten.

Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

¿Es en serio?

El hombre atractivo que chocó accidentalmente hace unas horas y resultó ser un completo imbécil era ¿¡su destino!?

-Su Alteza, le presentamos a nuestro Rey el Faraón Seto – la voz de Ryou la sacó de su ensoñación.

Juno no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a su “prometido”, al parecer él pensaba lo mismo.

El faraón llamado Seto pareció recuperarse de su estupor, miró a su “prometida” con ojos críticos.

Nunca había imaginado que la chica rubia con quién había chocado hace unas horas resultó ser la princesa romana, su “prometida”.

La primera vez que la vio no había causado una impresión, pero ahora que la miraba fijamente usando la indumentaria egipcia y algunas joyas tenía que admitir que tenía belleza distinguida.

  
Su cabello largo dorado brillaba por las luces de las antorchas y rivalizaba por el brillo de las joyas que portaba. Su piel era clara con ligeras matices rosadas suponiendo su exposición al sol, a pesar de tener puesto el vestido de algodón aquel cinturón que abrazaba su fina cintura marcaba su femenina figura delatando su desarrollado cuerpo femenino.

Lo que más llamó su atención fue el par de ojos miel que brillaban no por la iluminación de la habitación sino por desafío. Esto lo sorprendió, normalmente la gente nunca lo miró de esa manera.

Juno se sintió inquieta bajo la intensa mirada azulada del faraón, se sentía como si estuviera desnuda.

Pero en lugar de cohibirse, le devolvió la mirada con mucha más intensidad que pudo reunir. Ella era de la realeza igual que el faraón y nunca iba a dejarse intimidar ni por él ni por nadie.

Viendo que el faraón y la princesa tenían que estar a solas además de un silencio incómodo, las sirvientas se retiraron con lentitud por la puerta sin ser notadas por la pareja.

-Crees que estarán bien -Mindy fue la primera en hablar una vez que cerraron la puerta.

\- No lo sé, aquella habitación se sentía increíblemente tenso -Jasmine se estremeció en respuesta.

Ryou era la única que se encontraba tranquila.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en ellos, estoy segura que encontrarán la manera de seguir en adelante -habló con mucha tranquilidad y comprensión a sus compañeras, quienes a pesar de su preocupación asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-Tienes razón, Ryou –

-Espero que la princesa pueda manejar bien con el faraón –

Regresando con la pareja, Juno sabiendo que fue suficiente con este largo e incómodo silencio estaba decidida en romperlo.  
Sintió que el faraón le estaba hablando, Juno parpadeó confundida. Se maldijo por estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, ¿qué? -preguntó.

-No eres tal como imaginé –pronunció el faraón mirándola de reojo, Juno frunció el ceño- He escuchado que en tu familia están entrenando para desarrollar las habilidades del Oráculo –  
habló yendo directamente al grano.

Juno abrió los ojos. Esa información era confidencial, solamente las mujeres de su familia poseían esa habilidad. Seto como si le leyera la mente continuó.

-Esta información estaba en la carta escrita por el anterior faraón, y a juzgar por tu reacción confirma mis sospechas –Seto la miró directamente como si la estudiara causando que la princesa se sintiera incómoda- Según dice el Oráculo es alguien que tiene la capacidad de comunicarse con las divinidades y seres relacionados con lo sobrenatural –estrechó sus ojos- Muéstrame tu poder, claro si es que lo tienes en verdad.

Juno tan sólo le devolvió la mirada desafiante, no iba a dejarse intimidar por alguien como él.

- _Que mirada, es alguien que está acostumbrado a ser obedecido sin contrariarlo_ –extendió la mano y luego…

El sonido de un golpe resonó por todo el salón.

  
Seto se tocó la zona afectada de su rostro. Ella acaso…

-¡No me tomes por tonta! –declaró Juno mirándolo con furia.

-¡Tú me golpeaste! –pronunció Seto enfadado ante la osadía de la princesa luego de recuperarse del asombro.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hice, idiota! – Juno estaba echando humo, estaba tan enfadada con el maldito que ignoraba que se estaba dirigiendo al Rey de Egipto- ¡Crees que he viajado desde muy lejos para ordenarme a demostrar mi valía! Como te atreves a tomarme como si no fuera nada más que un juguete, no eres más que un imbécil completamente insensible…

Seto apretó los dientes, nunca nadie se ha atrevido a levantarle la mano ni mucho menos llamarlo “idiota” y esta mocosa tiene la osadía de venir en su país a faltarle el respeto.

Tan sólo cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-¡Guardias! -llamó a sus soldados.

Y en tan sólo unos segundos, Juno se encontraba dentro de un calabozo.

-Pero, ¿qué? -expresó desconcertada.

-Te ves muy bien ahí -se burló Seto.

-Oye, no puedes encerrarme aquí. Soy la princesa de Roma -le gritó enfadada sujetando con fuerza sus barrotes.

-Olvidas que soy el Rey de Egipto y tú no eres más que una extraña con un título -aclaró Seto sin cambiar de expresión- Sabes nadie se atrevió a dirigirme de ese modo como lo haz hecho tú desde que me convertí en faraón. He estado aburrido –alargó su mano para tomar la barbilla de Juno mirándola intensamente, su mirada azul se tornó con un brillo indescriptible- Me gusta, espero que me entretengas.

 _-¿Entretenerle? Me ve como una clase de juguete_ -Juno si no fuera por estos barrotes se habría lanzado contra el bastardo y molerlo a golpes.

Luego la soltó e hizo un ademán en retirarse.

  
-Espera, no puedes dejarme aquí -exigió la princesa alarmada y enfadada.

\- Es tu castigo por insolente, créeme cualquiera si estuviera en tu lugar habría ordenado cosas peores que encerrarlos en un calabozo -se detuvo para mirarla, había reemplazado la frialdad por diversión.

-Tú – la princesa tembló, no de miedo sino de indignación.

-Ahora o comenzarás a comportarte respetuosamente conmigo o terminaré tratándote como un perro que eres -se le acercó de manera amenazante sin ocultar la sádica diversión reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿¡Perro!? -lo miró mal, nunca nadie le había llamado de esa manera. Si bien sus padres le habían dicho insolente, imprudente y rebelde. Pero nunca un “perro”.

-Ladras, gruñes y peleas como uno. Eres todo menos una princesa que dicen que eres -con eso el faraón junto con sus guardias se retiraron dejando a solas a la princesa.

-¡Espera! ¡¡Maldito imbécil no puedes dejarme aquí y tratarme de esa manera. Me escuchas, te buscaré y sabrás lo que es enfrentarte conmigo, idiota!!-amenazó Juno antes de escuchar golpe de la puerta metálica del calabozo cerrándose- Idiota bastardo imbécil –

Sintiendo que nadie más la escuchaba, Juno trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras miraba los barrotes de hierro de su celda, al intentar moverlos confirmó que no había una forma de salir de aquí excepto por una llave.

-Maldición, en qué me metieron –Juno resignada se sentó en el polvoriento suelo mientras maldecía en silencio al maldito destino que le tocó y a su bastardo prometido.

…

-Hemos vigilado la ciudad y los alrededores, al parecer todo está en orden mi Señor –informó el sacerdote Zein* el que poseía la balanza del milenio junto con sus compañeros inclinados respetuosamente hacia su Rey.

-La princesa y su caravana real están instalados en sus respectivas habitaciones, no hay nada fuera de lugar –la siguiente en informar fue la sacerdotisa Emi.

-Muy bien, si eso es todo pueden retirarse –asintió Seto sentado en su oficina privada.

Los sacerdotes asintieron y no tardaron en retirarse. El único que se había quedado fue el sacerdote Atiku para entregarle los informes y los documentos enviados desde Roma.

-Faraón –llamó el sacerdote.

-Hmn –le respondió Seto con un gesto para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Fue buena idea que haya encerrado a la princesa al calabozo? –cuestionó algo divertido sin tener miedo de enfrentarse al enfado de su Rey.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –inquirió sin dejar de firmar los documentos.

-Pues verás…-trató de explicar Atiku.

-¡Esa fui yo! –irrumpió una voz que venía desde la ventana.

Atiku se giró para verle en cambio Seto continuaba con lo suyo, sin estar extrañado por la repentina presencia de la maga.

-¡Sacerdotisa Mana! –saludó Atiku con una sonrisa.

-Mana, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –cuestionó Seto sin apartar su vista del pergamino.

-Tan sólo curiosidad, acabo de disfrutar como la princesa Juno te enfrentó valientemente y luego la encerraste en el calabozo porque no supiste como manejar la situación –comentó divertida la sacerdotisa y ahora dueña de la Sortija del Milenio.

-¿Estuviste espiando la reunión? –le respondió Seto mirándola con el ceño fruncido aunque esta clase de acción de parte de la maga no lo extrañaba- Por supuesto que supe manejar la situación, ¿por qué crees que la puse ahí?

-Claro –habló sardónicamente Mana- Ponerla en una celda es la única solución para ti.

-¿¡La princesa desafío al faraón!? –se sorprendió Atiku.

Mana asintió sin dejar de sonreír con diversión, un hecho que molestó a Seto.

-Finalmente alguien para ponerte en tu lugar –comentó.

-Ten cuidado que le estás dirigiendo a tu Rey –amenazó Seto lo cual no sirvió mucho para Mana.

-Sí como no, nunca podrías hacerlo ya que soy una de tus sacerdotes –puntualizó Mana sin verse afectada por las palabras de Seto- Además te daría muchos problemas si me encerraras en ese lugar frío y oscuro, te estás olvidando que soy maga completa. Puedo liberarme sin problemas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –

-Eso es verdad –Atiku estaba de acuerdo con cada argumento de la maga.

-¿Qué quieres, Mana? –preguntó Seto sospechando que la razón por la aparición de la maga es porque quería algo.

-Nada, tan sólo iba a decirte que me agrada mucho la princesa Juno –comentó casualmente- Y creo que no estará nada contenta cuando te vea otra vez en cuanto salga de su jaula.

-Faraón, creo que si los escoltas de la princesa se enteran de esto, no tardarán en tomarlo como una amenaza y reportárselo a Roma –razonó Atiku algo preocupado.

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse, tan sólo ella debe conocer su lugar y en cuánto entre en razón, la liberaré –prometió en un encogimiento de hombros.

-Yo no creo que estés tan seguro, faraón –comentó burlonamente Mana como si supiera lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo en el calabozo.

-Sí es todo para lo que viniste, puedes retirarte ahora mismo Mana -espetó Seto fulminándole la mirada para su frustración la aludida lo miró con aburrimiento.

-Sabes, nunca te he visto más animado ahora. Creo que la reunión que tuviste con la princesa salió mejor de lo que creí, deberías aprender a controlar ese genio si quieres que el tratado salga bien pero supongo que ella no dejará el brazo torcer y te responderá de la misma o peor manera –sin dejar oportunidad de una réplica, la maga se retiró de la oficina.

-Esa mocosa –comentó Seto notablemente molesto. Atiku sin querer convertirse en el extremo receptor de la ira de su rey tan sólo sonrió divertido ante aquella extraña pero hilarante intercambio de palabras y retomó con la actividad, tal vez la presencia de la princesa Juno ayudaría a su gobernante a abrir un poco más su corazón.

…

-GRRRR! –

Juno gimió ante el ruido que emitió su estómago.

-Debí haber discutido con él después de haber comido algo –quejó la joven sintiendo un hueco en su vientre, recordaba que la comida estaba en la mesa de aquel salón. Estuvo tan ensimismada discutiendo con el bastardo que no tuvo la oportunidad de saborear la cena- Ese bastardo…todo es por su culpa. Quisiera descuartizarlo y comérmelo…Espera eso sonó caníbal, lo moleré a golpes. Sí, golpearé ese bonito rostro que tiene -asintió estando de acuerdo con la idea- Espera ¿¡bonito!? ¿¡Le llamé a ese bastardo “bonito”!? -movió energéticamente la cabeza negando aquel pensamiento- Tan sólo es un maldito bastardo, un amargado, estúpido y frío idiota.

-GRRRR! –

-Au, tengo tanta hambre -gimió sosteniendo su estómago vacío- Tengo que salir de aquí -se dijo mirando a su alrededor para ver si hallaba algún objeto que sirviera como buena herramienta para su escape, para su frustración estaba oscuro.

Escapar la metería en problemas pero no iba a quedarse por mucho tiempo aquí para morirse de hambre y que el bastardo de “su prometido” se salga con la suya. Aparte ella era la invitada del Estado, no podía tratarla así.

Juno optó por sentarse en el frío suelo y respirar hondo para concentrarse, era difícil hacerlo con el estómago vacío pero haría el intento.

Cerró los ojos juntando sus manos comenzó a recitar entre susurros el conjuro que había aprendido en su niñez, podía sentir la calidez de su magia emanando de su cuerpo eso significaba que estaba funcionando.

Pronunciando las últimas palabras lentamente, la magia se concentró en sus manos y con esto Juno invocó las llamas que se dispersaron por los oscuros pasillos del calabozo prendiendo a las antorchas instaladas en las paredes. Ahora el calabozo estaba completamente iluminado.

-Bien, esto se ve mucho mejor – Juno estaba contenta que su magia haya funcionado.

  
Ahora que había luz Juno retomó su búsqueda estudiando cada rincón de la celda por si encontraba algún objeto útil.

-¡Bingo! -avistó una estaca oxidada clavada en la pared. Supuso que aquí hubo grilletes- _Que bueno que no me haya atado con grilletes, de haber hecho eso habría sido imposible invocar magia de fuego_ -se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

Encaminándose hacia la estaca alargó su mano para tomarla y aplicó esfuerzo para arrancarle de la pared de piedra exitosamente.

-Ok, ahora sólo tengo que colocarle aquí -colocó la estaca justo debajo del candado. Depositó su mano en él y comenzó a recitar el hechizo para invocar su magia del calor. Una vez que vio la estaca tornarse a rojo vivo, rápidamente se alejó a una distancia segura.

-BOOM! -resonó una explosión en el calabozo.

  
Juno sonrió satisfecha que su truco haya funcionado, la puerta estaba completamente destruida y había restos de piedras y metal esparcidos por el suelo.

-Ahora es hora de saldar cuentas con Su Majestad -comentó Juno sonriendo con anticipación.

…

-Júpiter*, este lugar se ve enorme -expresó Juno paseando por el Palacio. El pasillo parecía eternamente largo, las puertas iguales y los corredores tenían los mismos aspectos- Parece un laberinto…

Ahora que estaba aquí, ¿en qué lugar debería estar el faraón?

Al escuchar sonidos de pasos acercándose hacia ella, Juno se escabulló precipitadamente tras los pilares.

-Tengo que encontrarlo en cuanto antes -se dijo al verificar que eran los guardias, para su alivio se estaban alejando.

En cuanto no escuchó un sonido alguno, Juno salió de su escondite lentamente.

-¡Hola! – una voz animada la sorprendió.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Juno asustada, dando un respingo. Al voltearse se encontró con una chica que parece ser de su edad, cabello castaño largo con grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Además que usaba un vestido blanco corto, portaba joyas de oro como brazaletes y un llamativo colgante circular con un triángulo en el centro con un ojo junto con 6 adornos colgando alrededor del círculo- ¿Q-quién eres tú? –

-Lamento mucho por asustarte -se disculpó la chica para sonreírle- Me llamo Mana, soy la sacerdotisa del Anillo del Milenio. Tú debes ser Juno la princesa romana.

-¿Me conoces? -preguntó tras parpadear y recuperarse de un posible ataque cardíaco.

-Por supuesto que sí, todos están hablando de ti. No sólo eres la prometida del faraón -sonrió divertida- También eres la que valientemente le desafío.

Juno la miró con cierta sospecha.

-¿Tú…le vas a reportar que me escapé? -preguntó mirándola con aprehensión.

-Hmm -esta vez fue Mana quién parpadeó- Para nada, aunque me sorprende que hayas logrado escapar… -luego le sonrió otra vez- Si buscas al faraón se encuentra en aquel corredor doblando a la derecha y en la última puerta -le indicó.

Juno la miró confundida.

-Gracias aunque… ¿por qué me ayudas? – le sorprendía que Mana la hablara con total naturalidad como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo aunque recién se ven.

Mana tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca te dejes intimidar por él, es solamente una fachada –la miró con una seriedad que la hacia ver inusual en alguien vivaz como Mana.

-¿Q-qué? – Juno la miró sin entender.

-Es hora que alguien lo ayude a caminar hacia el mañana y esa persona eres tú, Alteza –

\- No te entiendo -Juno seguía sin comprender ante las palabras de la maga.

Mana le sonrió brillantemente como si su reciente seriedad fue obra de su imaginación.

-Nos vemos, Alteza. Suerte con el faraón -con estás palabras la maga se retiró.

Juno nuevamente quedó sola.

-Pero que extraña chica -comentó para sí.  
Dejando de lado su reciente encuentro con la extraña maga, Juno retomó su camino según lo indicado para encontrarse con el Rey.

…

Seto había finalizado con los trámites, Atiku se había retirado según su orden y todo estaba listo.

Movió sus miembros adormecidos de tanto haberse quedado sentado en su escritorio. Miró la mesa con cierta nostalgia, en este mismo lugar es donde su anterior Rey se sentaba y él en aquella vez solía quedarse para ayudarlo.

Había pasado exactamente tres años desde que Atem había partido hacia el mundo de los muertos, no sólo él, sus otros compañeros sacerdotes durante la batalla contra el Gran Demonio Zorc también Kisara.

Seto le había costado mucho aceptar la partida de todos ellos especialmente de su primer amor. Desde que la habían quitado, cerró completamente su corazón para evitar sufrir otra vez.

Sin embargo, su encuentro con su prometida por alguna razón lo desconcertó.

La chica era bella tenía un rasgo muy inusual que claramente le delataba que no venía de Egipto.

Lo que más llamó su atención fue aquel fuego en su mirada miel. Esos ojos brillaban intensamente como si le desafiara en silencio.  
Y aquella osada actitud fue una clara muestra de su personalidad insolente, nunca nadie actuó así con él cuando se convirtió en Sumo Sacerdote ni cuando fue nombrado faraón.

Seto sonrió divertido hasta ahora estuvo aburrido y la presencia de la princesa parecía sacarlo de su rutina.

Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo ella se rendiría ante él.

Un estallido que abrió con vehemencia la puerta de doble batiente lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Ajá, sabía que estarías aquí -irrumpió la dueña de cabellos dorados sonriendo triunfante de haberlo encontrado por fin.

-¿Cómo te haz escapado? -cuestionó Seto impasible, pero internamente estaba sorprendido.

Juno en lugar de responderle entró a la oficina sin apartar sus ojos del faraón hasta que llegó a su escritorio donde depositó ruidosamente sus manos.

-Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes -declaró mirándolo desafiante.

-No haz respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Quién te dejó salir de tu celda? -preguntó nuevamente sin verse afectado por la cercanía ni por la mirada amenazante que le lanzaba la princesa, para consternación de Juno.

-No fue nadie, yo sola me escapé y fue demasiado fácil – le respondió bruscamente.

-Tienes idea de la posición en qué estás por haber tomado esa acción imprudente –

-No estoy para escuchar tus sermones -le espetó Juno enfadada por el tono  
condescendiente que estaba usando Seto.

Lo siguiente que hizo Juno fue algo que ni el mismo Seto se lo esperó, la princesa se lanzó directamente al faraón. Tal acción impulsiva causó que ambos se precipitaran al suelo.

Seto trataba de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar en tan sólo unos dos segundos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? -cuestionó duramente tras recuperarse del estupor.

-Pues que crees, bastardo – la princesa miraba con descaro- Saldar cuentas contigo por encerrarme.

Seto la miró. Interesante. Así que vino para vengarse después de escapar de la prisión.

-No estoy acostumbrado a tener un perro encima –

-Cierra la boca -Juno estaba harta que la trate de ese modo, ahora que estaba en una posición donde podía finalmente tener ventaja con el bastardo, se asegurará de disfrutar verlo suplicar- He tratado de ser paciente contigo, bastardo. Pero ahora -tronó sus nudillos asegurando su amenaza siguiente- Me aseguraré que supliques misericordia, nada me hará…-de inmediato la princesa se desvaneció debilitada.

Seto tan sólo parpadeó confundido para mirar a Juno encogida en el suelo.

-Nada te hará qué…-preguntó mirándola con cierto aburrimiento.

Un ruido sordo emitiendo del estómago de la princesa romana le hizo entender la razón de su debilidad.

-Maldición…-murmuró irritada, cada vez que tenía hambre no tenía energía para pelear o utilizar su poder.

-Supongo que no haz comido nada –

Juno tan sólo asintió un poco avergonzada de su estado.

Seto tan sólo suspiró y se levantó del suelo para encaminarse por la puerta.

Juno levantó la vista para mirarlo confundida.  
-Oye, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó.

Seto giró su cabeza para mirarla.

-Es obvio algo para alimentarte, perro –

Juno gruñó enfadada por el apodo.

-Vienes o no -demandó.

La princesa decidió tragar su réplica, se levantó del suelo para seguirlo.

No entendía el repentino cambio de Seto, pero decidió acatar su orden por ahora después de todo nunca iba a negar cuando la comida estaba involucrada.

Tal vez en cuanto llenara el espacio vacío de su estómago llegaría a tener alguna conversación civilizada con su prometida, aunque Seto podía asumir que Juno no podía prometerle nada.

_**Continuará…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zein: es la versión pasada de Zane Truesdale, me decidí que él también sería uno de los sacerdotes.  
> Júpiter: me imaginé que ese sería la expresión que se usaría cuando uno está sorprendido, en lugar de decir "Jesús" o "Dios" imagino que los romanos dirían "Júpiter".  
> Me costó mucho imaginarme cómo sería Mana especialmente cuando le habla a Seto, ya que la mayor parte del animé estuvo interactuando con Atem, Mahad y Yugi. Así que me imaginé que sería atrevida y la única que le dirigiría a Seto de manera informal, igual me resultó divertido escribirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Myra: es la versión romana de Kujaku Mai/ Mai Valentine, habría puesto solamente el nombre Mai pero no iba a ser original así que opté por ese nombre.  
> Teana: es la antepasada de Mazaki Anzu/ Tea Gardner.  
> Selena: es la versión pasada de Kawai Shizuka/ Serenity Wheeler.


End file.
